Dusk
by twilightobsessed14
Summary: First there was Twilight from Bella's POV, then there was Midnight Sun from Edward's POV, and now from Edward's little sister, Hazel's POV Dusk. Sorry but I suck at summaries. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Preface

**Preface**

You know how memes sometimes are constantly going in and out particularly that one what's it called…oh yeah…FOREVER ALONE.

Well that's pretty much me…the mate less one because I am a stupid twelve year old girl who is a vampire. I mean don't get me wrong being a vampire is awesome but there are some downs to it and NOT the type that my sister says…So I guess here it goes…Dusk.


	2. The New Girl

**Chapter 1 **

**The New Girl**

Ugh yay! Not another motherfucking day of school just what I want. Not only is school the most horrific form of punishment anyone can everything of but I had to go as a ninth grader with a dwarf disorder…Great for Emmett because he can call me dwarf all he fucking wants.

I took my shortcut route to the cafeteria where I met my two older sisters and three older brothers.

"Hey it's the dwarf!" Emmett shouts loud enough for the whole cafeteria to stop and stare at me before snickering to themselves.

I glare at him and shake my head…some people just never learn…take him for a classic example…he was a dunce incapable of learning.

Edward, my biological older brother by five years whispers something in Emmett's ear. Since he can read minds he has probably read my pissed off and angry thoughts at this very moment…it's all because of the conformists, people who think that they're Gd's gift to the fucking world or whatever.

I take a seat down at our usual table in the back. Edward nudges me and mutters "stop thinking about the conformists…please it's getting annoying to listen to."

I glare at him again and he gets the message…I am in another one of my moods again today especially because I've had a bad day so far. Stupid Alex Cavey had to go and rip up my homework so now I have detention after school today because I didn't have it. Then some girl just comes and pushes me out of her way and everyone starts laughing and then the dwarf cheer starts up…damn conformists.

I look at my other siblings…Rosalie is looking at herself (as usual). Emmett is just sitting there hitting the banana he got on the table to make it look like he's doing something productive and Jasper…Jasper is sitting with the same expression as always…pain, suffering, nothing more to say. I see Edward and Alice in one of their silent conversation again. Me, I just sit back in my chair and look around the cafeteria.

Since I'm a freshman no one really notices me that much so I get to kind of spy a little bit if you can say that. I see Jessica Stanley talking with her friends, an unfamiliar girl is among them and of course those stupid heaters blow her scent at my face. Ahhhh if only… but then Edward elbows me in the ribs as if to stop my thoughts. I need to hunt tonight that's all I know.

Next thing I know however he's kicking Jasper's chair and then it hits me

"Sorry" my brother mutters and Edward just shrugs.

"You weren't going to do anything" Alice says in a soothing voice. Then they get into a conversation of ways to help him control himself but Edward just sits there sulking.

"Can you two please stop your misery act?" Rosalie said gesturing towards Edward and I.

"Sorry it's Hazel's fault." And with that he has me in a headlock and rubs his knuckles hard into my hair.

"Why is it always my fault?" I give a dramatic sigh which gets a smirk and eye rolling from my siblings.

Sometimes it's like I'm not really half a person…I'm just the little sister who takes the second comic relief role. I sigh deeply and begin thinking of ways to get back at Emmett for his dwarf stunt before.

Alice goes back to picking at her food and I mutter "Can you pass me the coke?"

"Why?" she mutters back.

"Just please?" I beg but not before pulling a pack of Mentos out of my pocket.

Alice scowls "No…and Emmett is so dead for teaching you that."

"Actually I'm not the moron everyone perceives me to be…it takes basic science knowledge to understand the Mentos and coke thing." I said repeating Edward's lecture and imitating Alice's voice to how she would say it.

She smirks but sighs before getting up and throwing it out to make sure that I will not get it in my possession. I scowl but turn back to my brother who has an annoyed look on his face and is looking towards Jessica Stanley's table and the new girl.

He turns back and says to us "Jessica Stanley is giving the Swan girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen clan."

"Bitch" I mutter

"I was expecting you to say something along the lines of…" but I cut him off by giving him one of my "you're unbelievable" looks.

"I hope she's making it good." Emmett murmurs with a slight ring of sarcasm in his tone.

"Rather unimaginative actually, just the barest hint of scandal. Not an ounce of horror. I'm a little disappointed." Edward says with a guilty tone. I whack him.

"What?" He asks.

"What you said 'not an ounce of horror, I'm a little disappointed?' Do you want her to figure it out?" I asked and he shrugged.

"You are so dumb sometimes." He said and I just smirk in return.

"And the new girl? Is she disappointed in the gossip as well?" Emmett asks.

Edward turns around and gets his look on his face like he is frustrated.

Pretty soon I hear her asking about us, first about all of us then just Edward.

I nudge him and think _maybe she's the one?_ Which gets me a serious stare from him.

She then gives some speech about how he doesn't date and no one is good enough looking for him or whatever shit she has to say. All I'm doing is smirking and trying desperately hard not to laugh. I can tell Edward is doing the same. Pretty soon both of our heads are down on the table cracking up. However, to a human it just looks like we're sleeping or something.

"Shall we?" Rosalie said getting up from the table and trying to get Edward and me to stop.

"So is the new one afraid of us yet?" Emmett asks Edward who just shrugs.

We get up and leave the cafeteria and now I'm doomed to go to boring Home Ec class. Julianna Locke and Desiree Johnson are sitting passing notes to each other. Nick Tyrnes and Bryce Barit are talking about some football game or whatever. Dave Fisher and Scott Fried are goofing around with a pen. Other kids are just waiting for Mrs. Zorro to start the lesson.

We had to make pie and I of course had to eat it and later during last period went to the bathroom to throw it up. Somewhat making me seem normal since humans do use the bathroom and it would be weird if I never did.

Edward comes up to me at the end of the day. He's walking fast and grabs me by the arm.

"Are you OK?" I ask him.

"Tell me this…if I thought of becoming a monster during biology today is that OK…NO I DON'T THINK SO!" He merely shouted.

"Eddie calm down." I said trying to soothe him which I did.

"Sorry I'm just annoyed."

We go into the office and Ms. Cope is sitting there she seems to be intrigued with Edward (like any other fucking female in this school of conformists).

"Hello Edward, what can I do for you?" She says ignoring my presence completely and batting her eyelashes in a flirtaicious way. My mouth has probably half dropped open as Edward steps on my foot.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my schedule," Edward replied in a soft tone that surprised me…but then I remembered that he used this tone when he wanted to get what he wanted. All I could do was stand there and roll my eyes.

"Of course Edward, how can I help?" Again she bats her eyelashes and ignores my presence completely.

"I was wondering if I could move from my biology class to a senior level science? Physics perhaps?" He asked and I furrow my eyebrows before looking up at him.

"Well maybe I could talk to Mr. Banner to see if he could take you in for eighth period but it may be a bit difficult." I can tell Edward's not listening. The overwhelming good scent of a human has entered the room.

Edward is glaring at her and I hiss at him in a sound too low for human ears to hear. I take his hand and say "Never mind Ms. Cope my brother's fine. He'll just talk to Mr. Banner himself." I see Bella Swan have a hurt look on her face and I just walk past her, yanking Edward along.

"Come on Hayz, We'll take my car and I'll drop you off at home." He said walking past my other siblings who I just shrugged at. Alice seemed to know what was going on however.

"Why, where are you going?" I hinted.

"Just…for a drive." He said in a fast voice.

My lie detector went off (it was like a vibration feeling when someone told a lie).

"Tell me the truth Eddie!" I said in a firm voice.

"I-I'm going away for a while." He said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing "wait…WHAT! No you're not I won't let you! Please don't leave!" I shouted.

"I have to Hayz…it's the new girl…she's like…her blood sings to me." Edward explained.

"Please don't leave me." I whispered.

He pulled me closer to him "Hazel…I promise I'll come back but don't get into trouble while I'm gone OK." We pulled up at the house.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to the others…to Carlisle? To Esme?" I asked although I already knew the answer.

"It's better if I don't." Edward said.

I just stood there and if I could cry I would've. "I love you Hazel" was all Edward said before driving away. And That's when I fell to the floor…crying silent tears.

**PLEASE REVIEW in order to find out what happens to Hazel next!**


	3. Absence

**Chapter 2**

**Absence**

I am quick to realize that sitting and feeling sorry for myself isn't going to do anything. Mostly I am thinking about Carlisle and Esme…how will they react to this? I mean it's not like this was the first time Edward has done this.

I trudge slowly into the house. My siblings are back now and they know since they heard the whole exchange and Alice had a vision.

All I can do is look down. I don't want them seeing my face, my face that is probably showing the anger, hurt, and sadness I am feeling right now. Alice opens her arms out to me and I gladly go to her. I choke tearless cries as my thoughts are just unable to be spoken.

I want him to know that he has hurt not only me but the rest of our family.

I look at my other siblings who are obviously torn as well by Edward's departure. As I thought more the angrier I became.

What gave that Bella girl the right to just waltz right in and tear my family apart? What gave her the right to completely turn our school upside down? And more importantly what gave her the right to be so appealing and so good smelling.

I knew it wasn't really her fault that this was all going on. But she kind of inadvertently was the cause of it.

I run to the bathroom and splash cold water on my face. I pinch myself and shut my eyes before opening them…maybe I'm dreaming? Though I knew it was impossible since I was a vampire and vampires don't sleep.

I went into my room and lay on the couch that was in there for decorative purposes (Alice). I heard a knock at the door but just grumbled "Go away"

"You know I'm not going to" Alice said.

I just sat there pouting and Alice just walks into the room anyway.

"Hazel" she said in a firm tone.

"What!" I yelled "he's gone…gone…not coming back."

"He's going to be back…I saw it" Alice said.

"Still that stupid girl she just thinks that…" but Alice cut me off.

"It's not really her fault."

"No shit Sherlock" I said. I didn't like the way I was talking to my sister so I sighed and said "I'm sorry…I'm just really mad right now."

"You don't think I feel the same way?" Alice asked.

"True dat" I said.

"We were going to the clubhouse; you want to come with us?" She asked.

I sighed and said "Sure…why not."

Alice laughed and pulled me off of the couch before dragging me down the stairs where we met Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie…there was still a feeling hanging over the air like someone was missing.

We all knew that, that someone was Edward.

When we ran to the clubhouse we stopped and entered the code, went inside and stared at the gloomy interior of the clubhouse which we carved out of the base of a tree and partially underground.

"What exactly happened?" Emmett asked sounding slightly confused.

"Well it seemed like he was bothered by the new girl at lunch." Rosalie said.

"Yeah but why?" Emmett asked.

My siblings all looked at me since Edward usually told me everything and Alice knew that he had told me what was bothering him about this Bella Swan girl.

"Well…remember how when we were in Delaware and how Emmett found his…singer, the one where her blood sang to him" I said trying to get them thinking.

"That didn't go over too well." Rosalie said.

"Well today during biology Edward told me that Bella was his singer…he said he almost attacked her. He didn't want to have to deal with her so he…left." I said.

My siblings stared at me in unison and I hung my head.

"He's _going_ to come back" Alice said in a firm voice that almost made us have to believe her.

"But what if he doesn't Alice? He's left before." I said.

My siblings stared at me again and I sighed for a second remembering that that was before any of them had joined our coven and we didn't really talk about it.

"In 1928…Edward left. He wanted to try the other lifestyle that we were missing out on. He was gone for _four_ years." I said and just looked at them.

They all were looking at the ground trying to think of something to say. I felt a wave of calmness go over me and looked at Jasper who smirked the slightest bit.

I could only just sit there like a mope and glare at the ground…hitting it and pretending that it was going to bring my brother back.

I tracked him…he was in Alaska with Tanya's family…the Denali Coven who we considered our first cousins.

That night was tough…I felt betrayed…angry and hurt although it wasn't really Edward's fault…or Bella's for that matter.

_Day 2_

My siblings and I drove to school in Rosalie's convertible I don't think I've looked up ever since I came to school…only when I had to solve a math problem in Mr. Johnson's class but that's it.

That day was torture in the cafeteria. Bella Swan kept staring over at our table…it looked like she was looking for Edward and that annoyed me even more. I almost wanted to shout "He left because of you!" But it would be mean to do that.

I studied her and tried to forget about the way her veins showed slightly through her skin and her amazingly good scent.

Jasper kicked me under the table and I scowled. It was about 5 times harder for him and he could feel what I was feeling and that was…well you get the point.

"How many days is this shit going to go on?" I asked Alice.

"A week at the most" Alice assured me.

I scowled again "this is going to suck ass."

"Hazel watch your language please! And Emmett you are so dead from showing her that stupid show Sport Prank or whatever the hell it's called!" Rosalie said in an angry tone.

"It's called South Park." Emmett and I said at the same time.

"Whatever" Rosalie muttered.

I could tell that Edward's absence wasn't really hitting everyone else as hard as it seemed to be hitting me. However, Bella Swan seemed to be looking at our table every few seconds and when she saw his empty chair over and over again she looked at the ground with a guilty expression on her face.

The rest of the day sucked as well, Jenna Bright wrote a poem in English about dwarfs and how they ruin the atmosphere for everyone, that they sulk and annoy everyone with their presence.

Then Jeremy Nickel told her she was quote being an 'ignorant bitch' to which Jenna responded with that she was 'popular' and 'everyone loved her' then Mrs. Barnes had to calm the whole class down.

Overall it wasn't as bad as I perceived it to be however the only bad thing really was that Edward wasn't there.

_Day 3_

I felt as if I was fighting myself and the world. I tried thinking of things that would make Edward want to come back.

I knew it wasn't really the right thing to do but I needed him to see what he was doing to all of us. If he needed support for this whole Bella thing why couldn't he just come to us?

Today I overheard Jessica Stanley trash talking about us to Bella during lunch today.

"Oh my gosh did you know that apparently Edward left because he doesn't like having sit next to the window in Trig…I heard from Lisa Wilder that he's somewhere is China or whatever. That stupid asshole I bet that he would rather do that than sit around with his boring siblings all day. I mean they don't even do anything all they do is sit there and look like they want to take a punch at someone…" yeah a punch at her!

Emmett's teeth were bared since we all heard the shit this bitch was saying. Let's just say it was fucking insane.

Who did she think she was? The one thing I was actually amused by was that Bella Swan said "No it's because he doesn't like me."

"What the fuck are you talking about he is always staring at you." Jessica said.

"It was one day!" Bella argued.

"So! He never pays a tiniest bit of attention to any girl in this school except his sisters." Jessica said.

"Yeah he was so repulsed by my presence that he had to…I mean you know how sometimes you don't like something but you look at it anyway!" Bella merely shouted.

"Still, but anyways who cares what he thinks. He's a weirdo anyway." Jessica said turning to look at Mike.

"Gosh why is everyone so mean about the Cullens?" Bella asked Angela Weber.

Angela shrugged "People are just judgmental and don't know how to appreciate the differences in others."

Bella nodded seemingly to agree.

I turned back to my siblings "well Bella seems to think that she's at fault for Edward's disappearance" I said making quote signals around the last word.

"Do you think he may have given himself away?" Jasper asked in a voice too low for humans to hear.

"Probably" Rosalie scowled.

"Even if maybe she'll think that something else bothered him or maybe when he comes back he'll straighten out." Emmett said.

"Met…I don't think she's that stupid. She even asked Angela 'Why is everyone so mean about the Cullens?' Angela responded with an actually logical answer that people were too judgmental and Bella seemingly agreed" I said.

"So Bella doesn't seem to be taking after Jessica's strange tales about us?" Alice asked.

"Not that I see." I said.

"Well that's good but I mean who knows if this Bella girl really does think that I mean maybe she's just trying to seem all caring." Rosalie said and we all stared at her. "What?" She asked.

"Come on Rose you don't seriously think that do you?" Emmett asked.

"Well not really but we need to be cautioned here because now that Edward's gone we don't have someone to know whether or not someone is suspicious of us."

"Well she wasn't lying." I said.

Rosalie just responded by raising her eyebrows at me.

_Day 4_

Today was the first day that the reality of my situation began to sink in. I finally saw how this was affecting the other members of my family.

Late at night when I was in my room reading I overheard Esme and Carlisle talking.

"Oh where do you think Edward is right now?" Esme said.

"I don't know but he's probably doing the right thing." Carlisle said.

"I guess but what exactly went wrong?" Esme asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." Carlisle said.

"I just hope he's not gone for four years like how he was in 1928." Esme said sounding like she was about to cry if she could.

I walked down the hall and looked through Edward's bedroom trying to find something that I could catch his scent to make it like he was there.

I know I shouldn't have been this paranoid about him not coming but from the past experiences I was a bit nervous he wouldn't come back.

At least he was sticking to the vegetarian lifestyle because if he didn't then it would be a whole lot worse.

_Day 5_

Sunday… on Tuesday it's going to be one week Edward's been gone. I walked into my room at approximately 2pm.

"Hey Hayz" I heard a voice saying. I looked up from the floor and saw him sitting on the couch in my room.

"EDWARD!" I shouted and tackled him. He stroked my hair and I looked him in the eyes "Do not ever leave again do you understand!" I shouted at him.

"Yes I understand." Edward said.

"What made you decide to come back?" I asked.

"Tanya convinced me." Edward shrugged but at that moment I didn't care about anything else. The only thing I cared about was that I had my brother back.

"Come on let's go tell the others you're back" I said and he laughed before following me out the door to my room.


	4. Wrong Side Up

_**Author's Note:**_** I know I may not be using the EXACT dialogue that Stephenie Meyer used in both Midnight Sun and Twilight but it's the same situations. **

**Chapter 3**

**Wrong Side Up**

The cafeteria was rather quiet than usual when everyone held their breath as they saw Edward was back. I was still busy trying to pick out the spitballs out of my hair from when Scott Fried spit them out of a straw and into my hair.

"No Hazel you're doing it all wrong." Alice said and I scowled letting her comb her hands through my hair.

"One second I'll be right back." I said running out of the cafeteria and outside for a split second.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked sounding suspicious.

Edward smirked and that pretty much gave it away but I beat her to figuring it out. I threw the snowball right at her hair and she pretty much flipped out.

"HAZEL! I'm going to fucking murder you!"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know what you did dwarf." Emmett said.

"Emmett, leave Alice alone you have no idea what the importance of hair is to us girls." Rosalie said.

I just rolled my eyes and then Emmett said "Well I think dwarf here is a hermaphrodite."

I gritted my teeth and tried to hold back my anger before I felt a wave of calmness and jokingly glared at Jasper who stared back. Edward just ruffled my hair.

"STOP! You're messing up my hair" I whined imitating Alice and my brothers laughed.

"First you mess up my hair then you make fun of me?" Alice asked.

"Just using my dwarfness." I said and Alice glared at Emmett.

As we sat down at the table I followed Edward's gaze at Bella who was staring back at us in the lunch line with Jessica Stanley. I noticed how she had barely taken anything to eat…she looked sick, like she was about to have a nervous breakdown or something.

"Girl, are you OK you look sick?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah I don't feel very well." Bella said.

"Spill." Jessica said.

Bella just shrugged and followed her gaze back to Edward who stared at Jessica.

"Edward" I said waving my hand in front of his face.

"Sorry" he said.

"Dude do you need to get sedated?" Emmett asked.

"I'm fine" Edward muttered.

_No you're not _I thought

"Well how did you know?" Edward said jokingly and getting me in a headlock trying to make it look like he was busy.

_Eddie! Stop trying to avoid your problems!_

Edward just groaned in response.

"Come on Edward you'll be fine." Alice said and Edward could only sigh.

"Thanks for the support but don't be surprised if the school has to be evacuated because a monster attacked the building."

I smacked him "stop it! You're not a fucking monster and stop saying how terrible you are its getting tough to listen to you want to see someone who is terrible look at that thing over there." I said pointing to Emmett.

Edward could only smirk but then whispered "and what if you're wrong? What if I lose control and kill Bella Swan and the whole class? What if she's suspicious? I have no fucking way of knowing!"

"Dude calm the fuck down" Emmett said and Edward just glared at him. Jasper sent a wave of calmness over everyone and things seemed to be OK…for now. I guessed I would be hearing the report after the hour period.

The lunch bell rang and Edward stiffened and refused to get up until Emmett and I had to force him to.

"Can you please walk to class with me?" Edward asked.

"Yeah…sure" I said.

His expression calmed and I felt kind of relieved knowing that he wasn't going to attack someone if I was around.

"So what's up Hayz?"

"Um, the sky" I said and he chuckled before ruffling my hair. I just smirked and looked up at him.

And of course at that moment we had to get to room 212 (Mr. Banner's room) I saw the expression on my brother's face go from calm to completely uneasy with fear.

"You know come to think of it…" but I cut him off and pushed him forward.

"Go…you'll be fine." I said and looked him in the eyes. The last thing I saw was him walking into the classroom before looking back at me.

I walked again to Home and Careers, nervous for both my brother and Bella Swan but I had faith in him…I knew he could do it…control himself. He had to, just had to.

Walking to class wasn't much of a struggle. I was about five seconds late but Mrs. Zorro didn't really care.

"OK class today we're going to be making our own Spinach and Broccoli Lasagna I'm going to divide you all into kitchen groups OK. So for kitchen one we'll have Desiree Johnson, Nick Tyrnes, Scott Fried, and Hazel Cullen."

I groan since Nick Tyrnes and Scott Fried just goof around all the time and Desiree Johnson is Jenna Bright's best friend (a conformist).

"Hey R tard" Nick said coming over to put his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh puh lease Nick" Desiree said.

"UH KITCHEN ONE, START WORKING NOW!" Mrs. Zorro shouted at us and Desiree widened her eyes.

"Dumb bitch" she muttered.

"I'm not touching this disgusting shit" Nick said.

"Amen!" Scott Fried said.

"Such assholes, come on Hazel looks like we have to work or can you not reach the counter?" Desiree mocked me.

I just stared at her my mouth half open and my eyes wide probably showing the anger and hurt I was feeling at that moment.

"What are you going to cwy?" Desiree mocked again.

"Come on Des just leave her alone" Nick said.

"Why? This is funny" Scott said and I just glared at him.

"Let's just make the fucking recipe already." I muttered.

"What was that little dwarf I didn't quite hear you?" Scott said following Desiree's lead.

"SHE SAID LET'S JUST MAKE THE FUCKING RECIPE!" Nick shouted at them and Scott and Desiree looked on shocked.

"Alright fine" they both said.

Overall I think I may have scored a win today in Home Ec…no fights equals a victory as Esme would say. Since I had the tendency to be bullied in practically every single school we attended and I got into fights with people a lot that was why she said it.

After Fifth period I tracked Edward and Bella…they were walking in the hallway together and Edward was asking her about her previous life in Phoenix. I smiled to myself and thought to him, _told you, you could do it!_

I headed off to Building three for English class where I would have to endure stupid Jenna Bright and her slutty ways…I could not stand that girl. She wasn't really anything that special just the stupid average conformist bitch who thought she was Gd's gift to the world.

In English we had to watch this movie called _Flipped_ it was about a boy and a girl and their different perspectives in life. The girl wasn't ordinary and the boy liked it and he ended up falling for her just as she stops having a crush on him.

It was pretty good and made me think why couldn't anyone just see Jenna for what she really was? Nada everyone didn't really care.

Jenna sat on John Nustack's lap the entire time and kept trying to touch him. He didn't seem to be enjoying it but like most boys he was fine with having the "hottest" girl in school sitting with him.

After English I had to go to AP health with Mr. Sceeval, Mr. Sceeval's a perv and there's no question about it. Maybe it's because there are a lot of dumb sluts in my class. For example, he ONLY favorites Taylor Bermudez, Shelby Leaf, and Candi Corm, who are the main sluts in my grade and are part of het whole "Jenna" clique.

Honestly I don't even know how they are in AP because they don't know jack shit about anything we ever learned.

Mr. Sceeval also hates me…although I have no knowledge as to why he just does. "Hazel, I asked you why some people don't know they have HIV even if they do." He asked me while I was deep in my thoughts.

"Um Well, people with HIV don't know they have it because…" I began but then he cut me off.

"Oh you don't know the answer OK well how about Shelby why don't you tell the class why."

I sunk lower into my seat and began to think all over again _asshole. _

Eighth and ninth period weren't that much better, but I was about confident that at the end of the day I would probably just end up in the same situation anyway.

I walked out of the school to my sibling's waiting car, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are waiting there already so now we just have to wait for my sisters.

I don't say much…I just observe my brother as he stares at Bella's car waiting for her to walk out of school.

"Edward!" Emmett slams his fist on the car and waits for Edward's reaction…nothing.

Jasper just stares at him since he knows how he's feeling and me…well I just stare at the trees trying to find the slightest bit of a distraction. I know exactly what's going on and my mind is having a hard time adjusting to the fact.

The only time I had ever seen my brother stare at a girl like that was in our human years when he was about thirteen years old and he met his first girlfriend, Casey. At that moment Bella comes out of the building and Edward is still staring at her.

"Dude, she's going to think you're like a stalker or something." I said and he ignored me so I just exchanged a look with Emmett and Jasper who now knew that Edward was officially…flipped, like that movie in English class.

Bella turns around and stares at him but then she hits into another car and falls down. That's when I see my brother smirk before laughing.

We wait for a little while until Alice and Rosalie come outside laughing about their French teacher and how he asked Rosalie if she was eighteen yet for personal reasons.

I could tell that there was tension on the ride home. Edward almost tried to drive past Bella's house on the route but Emmett figured him out.

"Edward! Stop! Right now it's not funny…she's not one of us." He said in a firm voice.

Edward just growled slightly like he was possessed and I just rolled my eyes.

Alice looked at Edward like they were sharing some kind of secret and I knew she had figured it out. She looked at me and I muttered "I know."

When we got home Edward went to his room and I just went to mine. Alice and Jasper were together and so were Emmett and Rosalie. Once again the forever alone thing really sunk in. I knew that I would never find someone…it was physically impossible. Not many people were turned into vampires and I doubted anyone would turn a 12 or so year old boy.

I knew that Alice had had a vision of some sort…she always did. That was Alice she always had the answer to everything I felt. I looked up to my siblings but now I just felt like dirt.

I always felt like I wasn't really a person to them…just half. A dwarf. That was how I seemed to be for everyone…just a dwarf who no one took seriously.

I was always the one who had to be the jokester…the one who always had to be there for everyone but then once things worked out for them it was like…"OK Hazel go back to the recycle bin where you belong and we'll call you when we need you." Basically as if they didn't need me.

My anger rose inside of me…I needed to hunt…now. I needed to kill something and if I didn't' I was positive I was going to kill someone.

I jumped out of my window without saying a word to anyone. I tried to make myself not think anything so if Edward tried to find me he couldn't…I just needed to be alone right now.

I ran…ran until I reached the Canadian border and ran past it into Canada. I must've killed at least 3 bears but only drank 1. I killed a mountain lion but only drank about half of it. I felt bad about killing to get my anger out.

I climbed a maple tree that I found and climbed as high as I could…that it wouldn't look suspicious. I admired everything I saw taking it in. I jumped out of it…landing on the cold hard floor. I lay there for a while…in the dirt with nothing in my possession.

Finally it was after midnight. I went home I didn't want to leave…it would kill Esme…or so I thought.

I got home by jumping through my window silently. I lay down in my closet and just thought of everything.

I could hear banging and frustrated sounds every now and then. I forced my mind to go blank…literally just thinking of a white background.

I wondered if anyone even realized I was gone…probably not like I said again I was the "replacement."

"Where is Hazel?" I heard Carlisle asking my siblings.

"I dunno" Emmett said.

"Probably in her room I guess." Rosalie said.

"Yeah I'd say in her room on her laptop." Alice said…Alice always knew me but that wasn't what I was doing.

"I don't know but all I know is that she's pissed off right now." Jasper said.

Edward just shrugged.

"Edward, go find your sister please!" Esme pleaded sounding worried.

"I can't hear anything." He replied simply.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"I mean that she's literally just thinking of white so I can't really do anything." Edward said.

Now I had my answer but nonetheless I remained on the floor of my closet.

"Why is she mad?" Esme asked.

"No idea" my siblings except Alice replied.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"If she thinks she's mad now she's going to be a lot madder later." Was all my sister said.

My sister! Alice! Alice always knew me. But now I knew I was so in a fight for myself.

I looked up at the sky and tried to think of what my mother would say. These were times that I missed her more than I usually did. I missed everyone from my human life.

I guess Edward forgot the promise he made to her…whatever I didn't give two shits about anyone anymore. I was just being me and no I'm not trying to sound like a complete asshole right now but I was just so damn sick of having to be the one there for everyone…faking how I really felt inside which was just dead.

Finally I couldn't just keep thinking of white the one thing that came to mind was

_What's the point in caring? _

**Author's Note: Please Review! P.S. I have two other stories written about Hazel please check those out (The Secret Life of Hazel Cullen and the Human Life of Hazel Cullen). **


	5. TMI

**I do not own anything except for my original characters**

**Chapter 4**

**T.M.I.**

That definitely did it…I could see the look on Edward's face go from slightly tense to hurt to confused. He ran to my room where I had flashed in my mind and Emmett followed him just in case he would have to get me mad to come out.

"Where is she?" Emmett asked.

"The closet" Edward said and Emmett started laughing then it hit me why only Emmett could think of something like that.

"Emmett shut up and stop being so immature." I shouted at him.

"What?" He said trying to sound innocent.

"Hazel, don't make me say it." Edward warned.

"Alright, alright" I said and opened the door before sliding on the floor.

"Yeah dwarf came out of the closet!" Emmett shouted.

That made me even madder then I was and I tackled him full on knocking over the lamp on my nightstand in the process.

"Geez calm the fuck down I was just joking."

"Well it's not funny…FYI" I snapped at him not liking the sound of my tone I sighed "sorry I'm just frustrated right now."

"I'm sorry Hayz I'm just trying to prepare you for…"Edward began but I cut him off.

"NO! You're not leaving again! You can't leave!" I shouted again and Emmett gave Edward a look of disbelief.

"You're leaving?" He asked.

"I don't know yet" Edward said.

"If you aren't going to stay if this Swan girl is around then I'll just go and kill her myself." Emmett said.

"No!" Edward and I shouted at the same time.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Because why should she have to change who we are…she shouldn't have to make us turn into monsters even though clearly we already are." Edward said.

"Here we go again with the monster thing." Emmett muttered and Edward glared at him.

"I'm going hunting to prepare for tomorrow you want to come?" he said suddenly standing up.

"Again?" Emmett asked.

"Well I'm not going to kill the girl so I have to be ready." Edward said.

"Yeah sure" I said and Edward's face lit up.

"I'm staying here I just went hunting yesterday" Emmett said before my brother and I left the house.

As we ran towards the woods we didn't say much I think at that point I didn't realize how thirsty I actually was. Edward just seemed to be catching anything he could find…not really thinking about how it tasted.

I decided to pretend that each mountain lion was the conformists in my class and I just wrestled with them for fun…not hurting them or anything. I only drank one though. After that we met up by the river and by that time the sun was going down.

We were silent but I could tell something was bothering my brother…I always could tell.

"Hayz?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Do you ever feel like you're jealous of humans that can have a life…move on grow older and something that we can't ever have?" Edward asked.

I looked at him skeptically "well in general…no not really I mean yeah sometimes I wish I was older like you guys but I don't regret being turned if that's what you're asking." I tried to steer him away from what I knew was coming.

"Hazel, I know that it would kill you and Esme but I think…I think I have to leave again."

"NO! What are you insane! You even said it yourself you shouldn't let the Swan girl change who you were! You can't leave…you can't!" I shouted at him again.

"If it saves her life though…do you want me to become more of a monster then I already am?"

"You're not a monster gosh stop saying that and I guess you have a point but maybe you could stay and just not go to school?" I said.

"Yeah and what if I go to her house and kill her?" Edward asked and I sighed.

"True" I muttered "but can I just come with you?"

"As much as I want to say yes, I'm going to say no. Think about Esme…how would she feel if she lost two of her children in one take? And Carlisle, we were the first ones he created." Edward said.

"But you're doing it!" I accused.

"Hayz…you just don't understand. Every moment I'm sitting next to her I want to just lunge and kill her…I imagine the taste of her blood…" I could see it in his eyes he was imagining it and I slapped him.

"STOP IT! You said she wouldn't change who you were!" I shouted.

"You're right and…and...I'll try to stay but only for a few more days if I can handle that long." Edward said.

"Can't you just stay…please? For me?" I asked and looked him in the eyes. He took me in his lap.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." He assured me and I felt a slight vibration.

"You're not exactly sure…you partially mean it but just saying it to calm me down." I said and he smiled his crooked smile before shaking his head.

"I just can't lie to you" he said and then looked at his watch "come on we have to get ready for school." he said and put me on his back piggyback style and ran home.

Alice was waiting and Edward said to me "Hazel, go get your bag ready I'll meet you back outside."

I knew he was keeping something from me but I didn't say anything as I went to my room and put my books in I listened to Alice and Edward's conversation…he didn't know where he was going and Alice was begging him to stay as well…thank gd for Alice. She was saying that she couldn't see his future and that he wouldn't kill anyone today.

As I went down the stairs just as they were done talking and Edward ruffled my hair and said "coming Alice?"

Alice rolled her eyes and said "yes" then she turned to me and said "do you believe him?"

"Sometimes yes sometimes no." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Your strange ways are now rubbing off on our sister as well." She said to Edward who just shook his head and muttered "you're the strange one" to which Alice pretended she didn't hear.

The car ride to school was quiet. Emmett and Rosalie were staring at each other, Jasper and Alice were having a silent conversation and I was drawing in my notebook. Edward just stared silently out the window and when we pulled into the parking lot I noticed the way his eyes darted to the parking spot Bella usually parked in…as if he was looking for her.

She wasn't there yet though but we could all hear the sound of her truck. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice walked to class but my brother stayed…watching for Bella's car. As I turned to go he turned around.

"Can you wait for me?" he asked and I nodded before going back to wait for Bella to get to school.

It wasn't like I was worried about being late for math because like all females in the school and everywhere it seemed Mrs. Algeri was easily charmed by Edward and since I wasn't a pain in her class I don't think she really paid much attention to me.

When she _finally_ pulled into the parking lot she had a firm expression on her face and was watching the road carefully. Edward looked confused and I muttered "ice" and he looked down as if he thought he was a retard for not knowing.

I studied my brother's face and he looked like he was having fun watching her go and check the chains on her car and then the way she looked at the tires. I knew he wouldn't attack her…it was the expression on his face.

My eyes scanned across the parking lot trying to look for any sign of another interesting person that I could watch. When suddenly I saw it.

It was a blue van swerving out of control and as I followed the path I sucked in my breath "NO!"

Edward looked at me with worry and then he read my thoughts about the van. He immediately looked up and saw the van coming at the angle of course that was going towards Bella Swan.

Bella was standing of course by the place that the van would hit in the truck and looked up confused…it was too fast for her to realize what was going on.

Next thing I know Edward has launched himself across the lot. He had caught Bella and moved her out of the way, carefully. Then the van looked like it was heading for them again and I looked on horrorstruck

People immediately rushed onto the scene and I could only stare at my brother as he stared back at me. He was talking to Bella and asking her if she was alright.

Someone had called 911 and the EMT's got out of the car. Edward and I knew them so he could just easily refuse a gurney but then he told them that Bella had gotten hurt pretty bad and she looked really mad…he didn't seem to notice though.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me away from where I was standing and closer to the building. I guesses she assumed I was pretty traumatized from what I had just seen…my brother…our brother exposing himself and our family.

I knew that the Swan girl wasn't stupid and would probably inquire him about it. What would he say? What would he do? Would he tell her the truth?

The bell rang for second period and I realized that quite some time had gone by. I went to gym, then AP biology, then Politics and the whole time I was silent…not raising my hand. I was just thinking.

At lunchtime neither Bella nor Edward was at school yet and my siblings and I were quieter than ever. The cafeteria seemed to pick up on it or they were just being quiet themselves, barely a conversation could've been heard going on.

Nothing really happened until English (as usual) when Jenna Bright approached me and said "I heard your brother died this morning."

"What the fuck Jenna where did you hear that?" I asked playing dumb.

"Well wasn't he crushed in some sort of accident?" she said in what seemed to be a mocking voice.

"Um…no" I said trying to cover it up.

"Really well that's not what I heard." Jenna said and turned away from me…taking her scent with her…her blood smelled pretty good, not that I would want it anyway.

In health Mr. Sceeval went over procedures of what to do if you ever get into a car accident (how appropriate!)

Spanish…then Technology rolled by and I was still a ghost.

When we were released from the building I saw Edward was there and I almost wanted to attack him…what the fuck was he thinking!

I wasn't mad however…just amazed at how far he would go for Bella Swan. I was almost positive he didn't realize it now but I think I did and I knew that he would find out soon…or realize it soon.

When we got home Carlisle was waiting for us at the conference table with Esme. As usual he was at the head of the table. Edward sat next to him at I sat beside my brother. Rosalie sat on the other side of the table and Emmett sat next to her. Jasper went to stand behind Rosalie and Alice stood next to him.

Rosalie was glaring at Edward, Edward was glaring at Rosalie and Jasper was looking at Alice trying to calm down…this was a typical interaction with my family. I just sat there nibbling on my nails…a habit I had been doing since I was a human. I was always careful never to bite them though since they wouldn't grow back.

Edward sighed and said "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to put any of you at risk. I was thoughtless and take full responsibility for any consequences to come."

"What do you mean 'take full responsibility' aren't you going to fix it?" Rosalie snapped.

"Not the way you mean. I'm willing to leave now if it makes things better." Edward said.

"No Edward" Esme murmured and I looked at her. If she was against it surely Edward wouldn't just leave her right?

_Don't even think about it_ I thought in my head and he closed his eyes before looking at me and mouthing "I'm sorry."

"It's just a few years" he said.

"Esme's right, you can't go anywhere now…we need you. We're going to have to know what people are thinking now more than ever." Emmett said.

"Alice will catch anything major" Edward disagreed.

"I think Emmett is right Edward. The girl is more likely to talk if you disappear its either we all leave or none of us leave." Carlisle said.

"I highly doubt she will say anything" Edward said quickly.

"You don't know her mind." Carlisle said.

"I know this much Alice, a little help here." Edward said turning to Alice.

"I can't see what will happen if we just ignore this." Alice said

Rosalie was _mad_ and with that she slammed her fist down on the table and said "we can't allow the girl a chance to say anything. You have to see that. We can't just leave stories behind. We live differently than our kind. You know that the Volturi are looking for an excuse to point fingers. We have to be more careful!"

"We've left rumors behind before." Edward reminded her.

"Just rumors and suspicions not eyewitnesses or evidence!" Rosalie argued back.

"Evidence" Edward scoffed.

"What if he's right though Rose listen for a second what if she doesn't say anything? What if she just plays along with Edward's story or maybe she'll come to a conclusion that she made the whole thing up" I said.

Edward laughed "yeah right like _Bella Swan_ would ever do that."

I just held my hands up and said "just suggesting."

"Maybe she will fall asleep and never wake up you know that injuries can sometimes be more severe…I could clean up." Rosalie started

"Rose, I let you go in Rochester because those men did you injustice but the Swan girl is innocent." Carlisle said.

Then Edward and Jasper start getting at it before Alice interjects with something saying how she's going to be Bella's friend.

Alice got a look on her face like she was trying to change her thoughts to something else. I was all too familiar with this. I was the one who had taught Alice to do it whenever she didn't want Edward to know what she was thinking.

"NO!" Edward shouted and then he's on his feet and the sound of the chair hitting the floor startles me a little bit as I had been spacing out much like I always did.

"Will somebody _please_ let the rest of us in on this mystery?" Emmett asked.

"Alice I have to leave…I have to I'm sorry." He said looking at me and I was going to interject when I felt my lie detector go off.

"You aren't going to be able to leave." I muttered.

"What?" Edward said.

"You are just saying it…up until now you weren't fully…" and Alice picked up where I left off.

"Decided…Hazel's right Edward you aren't going to be able to leave think about it just think."

I could tell he was thinking and then he finally said "So you've been right all along."

"Guilty." I said.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTION?" Emmett shouted.

"What about you Alice did you see anything?" Edward asked and she only nodded pathetically.

Edward sat down again.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT a second is this what I think I'm thinking." Emmett said.

"No shit Sherlock." I said.

"HAZEL!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry." I said.

Edward nodding answering Emmett's question "that is so Edward" Rosalie said since she figured it out too.

Edward just buried his face in his hands.

"Edward falls for a human?" Esme asked.

We all nodded and then Carlisle dismissed us to our rooms.

I went to my room and turned on my laptop computer and went on Instant Messenger to chat with Kate who we had gotten into a pattern of chatting often.

Next I went online and tried to find out more about my past or whatever became of the people left alive from my past…pretty interesting to me. Edward's previous girlfriend Casey had gone on to become a doctor in memory of Edward and she passed away in 1979. I found the mass grave that claimed Edward and I were buried in. I read the description.

_Elizabeth, Edward, and Hazel Masen all passed away on the evening of September 18,1918. May they rest in peace forever. _

Then there was a picture of all of us and I instantly shut off the computer.

I ended up settling on just lying down on the floor in my room…putting on some rap music, and just chilling out. Hopefully I would survive school tomorrow.


	6. Sorting

**Chapter 5**

**Sorting **

Well if making it through the school day meant average torture from my peers than yes it was normal. It was Edward that was different. Was he quieter? Angrier? Sadder? It looked like all three.

I was just glad he stayed in Forks, he seemed to be returning to normal but not quite it was as if he was struggling with his thoughts or something.

The first day at lunch was bad and I mean bad. My siblings and I (especially Edward) were trying hard not to look at Bella at all. Edward was always on the lookout for anything in someone's mind about Bella telling them about the encounter…nothing.

He was reluctant to go to biology the first day after and almost went home but I talked him into staying.

"The girl is most likely to think something is up if you do not show up…remember to be nice though" I had said.

Luckily fifth period was good for Edward (if only I could say the same for myself however). Home and Careers sucked partly because I got stuck sitting next to Nick Tyrnes who kept playing with my hair not to mention the kid was sweating to death (you get the point).

Of course Bryce Barit had to go and make a whole speech about how he had just watched the History Channel claiming that the existence of vampires was real and that none of the stuff was true about the whole coffins and fangs thing. I almost went ballistic.

"Bryce, you are insane…of course there are no such thing as vampires. Remember St. Marcus from history class? He drove all the vampires away like St. Patrick drove the snakes away in Ireland or something like that." I was desperate to get him off of the path he was on.

"Whatever, you're probably right since I wasn't in AP history first quarter." Bryce said and I just let out a sigh of relief.

The rest of my day was also rather uneventful…other than the fact that during health class my perv of a teacher Mr. Sceeval gave us a lecture about chlamydia and something told me he had watched a lot of the movie _Mean Girls_ (which I had seen a bazillion times. Thanks Alice!)

After school Edward came to my locker so we could go to the car but today he said to me "Do you want to go to Seattle?"

"OK?" I said suspiciously and he playfully shoved me.

"I'll be waiting outside"

"OK?"

As I got the rest of my books out of my locker I was a bit suspicious but then again I was probably just being paranoid.

After meeting Edward in the parking lot we walked slowly to the woods so we could run with vampire speed and not be caught. As usual Edward beat me there but then ran back and at the same speed as me. I slugged him and he just smirked.

"Race ya to the top of that tree." Edward said gesturing to a tall maple tree behind him.

"That's not fair! You're faster than me!" I shouted but nonetheless chased after him.

"You have no idea how confused I am right now" Edward said.

"Alice wasn't lying…her vision is going to happen" I said and he sighed.

"Well what if…what if I don't want it to happen?"

"Why? You're always saying about how 'forever alone' you are"

"Well first off she's a human, it's not possible unless the Volturi get involved and I could kill her…I don't want to be responsible for another death."

"You're not going to kill her you can handle yourself…I know you can" I said.

"Thanks Hayz" Edward said.

"No problem" I said and he smirked but I just shook my head like 'you never learn.'

Seattle became a regular routine for my brother and I after school we would often come home at around midnight or so and Esme would scold us for being out so late but we didn't care. Emmett was constantly teasing Edward about how his 'Bella progress' was going.

Silence…that was how it felt each day…it was as if we were all just going day by day. We went back to ignoring everyone and our normal routine however; it annoyed me to an extent that I was not in the same classes as my siblings (and yes this is going to make me sound _very_ antisocial) so therefore I had to interact with the other ninth graders.

It annoyed me…the damn conformists. I guess maybe it was because of the era Edward and I were from. Boys were polite and good, not all perv minded and shit only caring about bitches and what status you were in.

Not to say that being ignored didn't please me…it was half and half sometimes I even imagined myself standing up in front of the whole English class and just attacking Jenna Bright after she said some tormenting comment to me.

I had since learned long ago to just shrug off torture and move on. I learned that from my kindergarten – third grade teacher who was the first person to bully me in my lifetime.

Each day I took it slowly…not wanting to really do anything just go to school, do everything I was supposed to. I had found a new liking to rap and angry rock music now and had taken to writing my own songs much like Edward except they were all about anger and conformists.

One night I was watching the 10pm news with Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle when a story came on that was…well sickening.

"Yes and now we have the story of Jenna Bright a very caring young girl who has devoted her time to helping victims of bullying…Michael Johnson has the story, Michael?"

"WHAT THE F-"but Michael Johnson cut me off.

"Yes Angela that is correct Jenna Bright a ninth grader at Forks High School has been doing a workshop since January and has devoted her time to preventing and helping victims of bullying." Michael Johnson said and then an interview with Jenna came on (oh goody!)

"It's just so sad you know how kids are tormented every day because they're different. There's this dwarf girl at my school and she gets bullied every day and I always try to stop it but no one takes me seriously and…it's so sad" Jenna pretended to cry.

THAT did it I jumped up off of the couch and Jasper tried to calm me down, Edward told me that killing anything wasn't going to do me any good, Emmett told me to just suck it up and get used to the fact that she was a conformist, and Carlisle told me to think about my actions before I did anything.

I was MAD I mean what the fuck Jenna Bright was the one bullying me bitches! Like what the fuck seriously…GAH!

The next day the bitch came up to me and said "I was on the news last night."

"I know" I said.

"I was honored for helping you."

"Whatever you say." I tried not to sound bitter but I think I came off that way.

On the first Tuesday of March we were sitting in the cafeteria when Alice said out of nowhere "Bella is going to stare at Edward any minute so look normal."

"Whatever" I muttered and started stabbing the piece of pizza that was in front of me…cutting it into little pieces to make it look like I had eaten it.

Emmett took a piece and stuck it in Edward's hair but Edward just flicked it off.

After a while Alice started whining and she and Edward were in another one of their silent conversations again.

"Dude, you need to get a grip!" Emmett said.

Edward just growled and I ruffled his hair. He just half smiled at me knowing I was just trying to make him feel better. But I knew secretly that nothing would…nothing except if he had Bella. He playfully glared at me after hearing my thoughts but shook his head.

"Oh son of a bitch!" Edward muttered suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"That, excuse my language fucking little asshole! He thinks he's going to ask Bella on a date! To the girl's choice dance!" He muttered angrily.

"Hey you sound like Cartman from South Park!" Emmett said trying to lighten the situation up and Edward glared at him.

"Jealous much." I muttered not even loud enough for him to hear.

The lunch bell rang for next period and once again I was off to my first day of Art Class since the quarter had changed…finally! Only to find that my disappointment came back as I realized the same people were in my art class.

Well at least I wouldn't have to deal with Mrs. Zorro anymore. We were allowed to free draw today and I decided to draw anime another thing I had recently taken too. Mostly I worked quietly and kept to myself as usual.

I could feel Nick's stare from across the table much to my annoyance and amazement. Not like it was a secret that he only paid attention to the fact that I had the guts to stand up to Jenna at times.

After Ninth period I went to our usual meeting space and didn't see Edward, just Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper and Alice were still at their lockers.

I tracked my brother and realized he was following Bella, he waited for her to answer to Eric Yorkie's asking her out to the girl's choice Spring Dance.

I noticed the way he pulled his car in front of Bella's so she couldn't get out. Emmett saw it too from the school entrance.

"Come on guys…oh and walk slow apparently Eddie's got a plan." He smirked since I was the only one Edward permitted to call him Eddie. I had called him that since I could talk but mostly just referred to him by Edward.

By the time we got to the car Edward was on the verge of laughing and Rosalie got mad "LET'S GO!"

"So do I get to talk to Bella now?" Alice asked.

"NO!" Edward snapped and that surprised me since he had been in such a good mood when we entered the car.

"Thanks Alice." I mouthed

"Sorry" she mouthed back.

When Edward pulled the car into the garage he threw himself out of the car and as the rest of my siblings go out Rosalie called "have fun running." I was just glad she had finally gotten over her phase of treating me like a baby.

Rosalie wanted to be a mother so bad that she was pretty much willing to treat her twelve year old sister as her daughter or something Emmett had enjoyed that cause then he could make fun of me all he wanted and there was nothing I could do.

"I'm going hunting do you want to come?" he asked.

"I'll go tomorrow with everyone else…I think you could use some time to yourself" I said and he smiled at me before ruffling my hair and saying goodbye.

I went up to my room and felt oddly sleepy. I put on some Eminem and lay down on my floor…I felt like being lazy today. As I was wrapped up in my thoughts Emmett came barging into my room.

"Hey dwarf" he said taking one of my drawing books. "Ah what is this" he pretended to mock me.

"Put that down!" I shouted and he held it above my head so I couldn't reach it (even if I jumped high he would just jump higher since he was taller).

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Jazz and me were gonna go watch South Park…the new episode is going to be on wanna come?"

"Sure" I said with a slight tone of dullness.

"Dwarf" he muttered and I smacked him as he ran away pretending to cry like the baby he is.

The episode was about Mr. Garrison (the teacher) and how he had a sex change operation to become a woman making him Mrs. Garrison. She thought she was pregnant and wanted to get an abortion but realized she couldn't get her period and it was pretty funny.

Rosalie and Alice were saying how this TV show was quote "filling my 'innocent' twelve year old mind with horrible nonsense" and I just shrugged.

Edward didn't go to school with us…instead he waited for Bella and completely ignored my siblings and I for the remainder of the day…not even saying one word to even me. I decided just to let him do what he wanted…he wouldn't ignore me forever. Or would he?


	7. Setting In

**Chapter 6**

**Setting In**

I decided to run to school by myself this morning…I needed to think I needed to analyze.

Of course that the time that I was transformed into a vampire it had to be the time I was obsessed with playing "detective." When we are transformed our interests, likes, and dislikes don't change

I didn't even stop to say hi to my siblings I was going to be quiet today. I wanted to try a new experiment anyway. I wanted to see if I could go all day without talking…well only answering to people who spoke to me first and answering in only a two letter sentence. It also didn't surprise me that Edward was talking to Bella (as usual when he came in in the morning).

I walked past the main office and saw the swabs used for blood tests and then I saw one labeled "period 5 Banner." That wasn't a good sign it meant that they were probably doing blood testing during bio. I would have to tell Edward at lunch (that is if he was speaking to me yet).

When I reached AP algebra I was forced to sit down next to Cassie Cook who always copies off of my paper and is always asking me if Jasper is still going out with Alice.

"Hey Hazel" she said as I sat down.

"Hi Cassie" I said trying to sound polite.

"So did Jasper and Alice break up or something because I heard Rose saying that…" _Rose!_ _Oh so now they were on nickname basis. Rosalie would get a kick out of that. The only one that called her Rose was Emmett._

"No Cassie Jasper and Alice are still going out" I said in a bored tone.

"Oh OK I thought Alice and Rose told each other everything though?" Cassie asked.

"We tend not to talk about each other's love lives" I said still trying to hide my irritation since it was obvious I was the only one in my family forever alone.

"Speaking about love life is it true that Edward asked the chief's daughter Isabella Swan out?" Cassie asked.

"Um…not that I know of" I said.

"Really but I thought that you and Edward were really close?" Cassie asked.

Now I'm getting frustrated.

"Yeah I guess but like I said we don't talk to each other about our love lives" I repeated and Cassie just rolled her eyes.

"Do you mind if I copy off of your homework I was too busy taking pictures last night with my friends to do work?" Cassie asked.

"Sure…why not maybe you shouldn't ask me anymore I think you can just take it" I said and Cassie glared at me.

In gym it wasn't much better I was mocked by my whole team while we were playing basketball

"What's the matter can dwarf not reach the net?"

"Is little dwarf gonna cwy?"

"Does dwarf need to go to counseling again?"

I didn't even do anything I just took it and started thinking about how much Cartman harassed Kyle. I needed a refreshing view of _South Park_ when I got home.

Biology and Politics classes passed without any problems and then I got to lunch. Lunch was the place where my siblings and I "conformed" together. Yes the only time I ever conform with people is when I'm with my siblings but that's different.

So anyways I walked into the cafeteria and stare around. I try to not notice the way Jenna Bright is looking at me. I try and not notice the way she starts banging her fork and knife on the table and starts shouting. "DWARF! DWARF!"

I am relieved when Emmett steps in and says "HEY! I'm the only one who's allowed to call her that!" except he says it as if he's joking but serious at the same time. That gets Jenna to shut up.

"Thank you" I mutter in a voice too low for humans to hear.

"You're welcome…dwarf" he says and I slug him.

"I just saved your ass big time so I get to do whatever I want…word" Emmett said.

"No and stop trying to act so cool because you got swog…that's word" I said and he shook his head.

Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were already at the table and we were waiting for Edward to come it was a while before anything happened so I tracked him and was amused but shocked to find that he was sitting at another table…with Bella Swan!

I looked at him and thought _what the fuck are you doing? I thought you couldn't be around her_ he just raised his eyebrows in a "there's more to the story" type of way. I then remembered biology.

"_Oh yeah there's a blood lab in biology today…saw the boxes in the office. Make sure you ditch" _I looked across the cafeteria for his reaction and he just smirked and nodded.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked him.

"Nothing" Edward said casually and I was on the verge of laughing while Edward just shook his head at me.

Bella followed his gaze and saw me. Just to annoy Edward and to be polite I waved and she waved back.

"I think he's using you" Rosalie said.

"Nah he wouldn't do that" Jasper mumbled.

"He's using the 'use the cute sister' technique to get the girl" Emmett said "although it should be use the annoying dwarf technique." And I slugged him again while Alice just laughed.

"Oh my gosh did you catch the new episode of Project Runaway last night?" Alice asked Rosalie who nodded.

"Amazing as usual" she said while my brothers and I rolled our eyes.

"Can you please talk about something interesting" Emmett asked.

"Not Sport Prank!" Rosalie snapped.

"SOUTH PARK!" Emmett and I shouted together.

"Oh good grief did you see the way Katie George told Lisa Carlen to quote 'stop acting like a loser'" Alice asked Rosalie (again).

"Boring" Emmett pretended to cough.

"I know we've got to teach her a lesson." Rosalie said.

"Consider it already done" Jasper muttered.

"What?" Rosalie and Alice asked together and Jasper just smirked.

"During Science I made her fall asleep and hit her head on the back of the chair and wake up when it was the next period…ha" he said.

"Um that's not nice" Emmett said imitating Alice who wacked him.

"Nice" I said high fiving her.

"Who told you to talk?" Emmett said this time imitating Rosalie who wacked him again and then he pretended to cry.

The bell rang for next period and I had to go to art to suffer. I figured I would ditch health since I did not need to hear another lecture about 'being safe' and shit.

My siblings and I met in our usual spot since I told them that Edward would be about five second late since he was dropping Bella off at her house. She had gotten sick from the blood typing thing.

I got into the car first since I knew that Bella's scent was likely to be there. Edward jumped when he heard the door open.

_Ha I got you this time, there's a first_ I thought and he smirked.

"Dude, I bet Mrs. Goff thinks you're on drugs because you've been so erratic lately." Emmett said coming in.

"How was your ride in the car with the girl?" Emmett asked.

"Pleasant" Edward said sarcastically.

Emmett took a deep breath "she has quite a scent does she."

Edward growled a little and I had never seen him do that when Emmett said something about someone smelling good.

"Easy I was just saying" Emmett held his hands up defensively and I rolled my eyes…brothers.

The others got into the car and Edward handed Alice the keys to Bella's truck.

"Real smart to ditch class" he said ruffling my hair since I was in the passenger seat.

"Oh like you're one to talk" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah but you skipped the most important class I mean think about everything you may have missed…" Edward began but I cut him off.

"Well I guess we'll never know the 'important' stuff I missed in health class…a class you need to take for your drug problems." I said shoving him.

"Uh I'm driving…gosh I need to be careful." Edward said imitating Alice and my brothers laughed.

"Good girl" Rosalie said ignoring Edward's comment.

"Can I put in my new rock CD?" I asked Edward.

"No" Edward said.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because"

"Because why"

"Because it's my car and I control the music"

"Well then" I said and Rosalie laughed.

"I'm watching South Park when I get home." I said and Emmett smirked.

"Well we're taking a detour first" he said and gestured to where Edward was driving. I rolled my eyes since I kind of figured this was coming.

When we got home I went to my room and flipped on the television. I wasn't supposed to be watching TV until I had all of my work done but I didn't care today. A new episode was on it was the one about Kyle's cousin Kyle coming back to help the team lose in baseball. As I was laughing at how Stan's dad kept fighting and the song "You're the best around" kept playing I heard the piano…Edward.

I went downstairs and went to sit by the staircase while watching my brother at the same time. I knew he liked to be alone when he was composing.

"_I think you should write one for Bella"_ I thought to him and he smiled and looked at me before nodding. I guess he had been thinking the same thing. He patted the seat next to him and I walked over. I leaned my head on his shoulder as I watched him compose.

Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice came over to watch as well _"Are you going to tell them?" _I asked.

"They already know it's going to happen anyway so why not let it go on a little longer" Edward said in a voice too fast for anyone other than me to hear.

Alice started playing along with Edward and I watched as well. After a while Edward played Esme and Carlisle's song.

"Oh yeah guess what Jasper? Peter and Charlotte are coming to visit on Monday" Alice said cheerfully. I felt my brother's shoulders tense.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"They're coming to _Forks?_" he asked nervously.

"Relax it's not their first visit" Alice said.

Edward sighed and I knew what he was thinking. Alice did too "They never hunt here you know that" she said.

Edward muttered something that I couldn't hear "Do you want to go early?" he asked Emmett since they had plans to go hunting.

"I thought we were going tomorrow morning?" Emmett asked.

"We're coming back by midnight Sunday it's up to you when you want to leave." Edward said and I just shrugged.

"Okay fine let me say goodbye to Rose first." Emmett said.

"Then say goodbye to Cartman." I said jokingly and Edward shook his head while rolling his eyes.

"Who the fuck names their kid Cartman?" Rosalie asked.

"His real name is Eric they just call him Cartman" I said.

"ROSE! Watch your language!" Esme scolded her and Edward just looked at her smugly. I wacked him.

"What?" he asked.

"You know what." I said and he just scowled.

After Edward and Emmett left the house got quiet (didn't it always). Jasper and I played a game of chess and Alice kept whispering to him what move I was going to make next.

"Could you not?" I asked her.

"Sorry" she said.

After chess Rosalie and Alice begged me to watch _Mean Girls_ with them and I agreed since it was a funny movie. "You go Glen Coco!"

I spent the next day playing my guitar then watched some First 48 hours with Jasper and Alice. Although Alice kept commenting about what was happening because she could see what would happen.

When midnight on Sunday came I was excited to see my brother again. He didn't come home. Emmett did but not Edward. I sat there waiting all night but he still didn't come. I was confused yet angry. I tracked him…he was at Bella's house. It figures. He was watching her sleep.

My brother really had flipped.

Then the reality once again set in that I wasn't really a person…just a dwarf. Maybe Rosalie was right maybe Edward was just using me so Bella would like him but he never did that…he wouldn't do that.

I sat in my room and played the guitar some more. I put on my IPod and listened to my playlist. After that I went on my computer and started making some DJ mixes on my computer.

I didn't see Edward until Wednesday. We weren't supposed to go to school since it was sunny on Monday and Tuesday.

Edward secretly followed Bella around for those both days making sure she was OK because Peter and Charlotte were in the area.

I went hunting on Monday but on Tuesday I did nothing…literally nothing. I went on the vampire accessible only website trying to see if any vampire my age was created and was single. I didn't find anything but I didn't think I was trying.

I was just going to have to accept the fact that I was forever alone. It was good that Edward and I had each other while everyone else had a mate but now that he found Bella I was sent back to the recycle bin.

I was happy for Edward though…I was. I was always happy for someone else whenever good stuff happened to them. I was just wondering when my turn would come? It seemed like I just had bad karma.

Karma was a bitch sometimes.

I went on my blog that had a bunch of quotes on it.

"Karma's a bitch get over it" I wrote and silently it was a message to myself.

Sometimes I felt like I was stumbling through my life. Like I could never find a stable place to be. I was searching for something but I wasn't sure what…now I was.

After being all lonely for such a long time I was finally starting to change. I was never like most kids my age and I guess now it proved it.

I quickly pushed the thoughts out of my mind. I couldn't wallow in my sorrow forever.

I walked past Edward's room and heard him talking to himself "Bella isn't mine now but I have to be her protector…at least temporarily."

My eyes widened…Edward had promised me that he would be that to me from the day I was born…was he forgetting about it. It sure looked so now.

I knew I was just jealous because I didn't have a life and now Edward did but I was allowed to be…angry right.

I jumped out the window of my room. I needed to kill something and fast before I went on a rampage killing innocent being. I suddenly remembered that I had a report for politics that was due tomorrow. I would work on that…get my frustration out that way…haha.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	8. Port Angeles

**Chapter 7 **

**Port Angeles**

Well today was boring…Edward was once again following Bella around so I was stuck inside listening to Emmett sing "The Dwarf Song" and he thought that it was entertaining to Peter and Charlotte by doing that.

Jasper calmed me down to keep me from going mad and attacking Emmett.

I hadn't seen Edward around for several days but I guess that was OK unlike Rosalie I was just going to be happy for him and let him do what he thought was right.

Edward came back at around 4 in the afternoon and he looked…exhausted…mad maybe I couldn't really turn. All I could see was his reaction to Rosalie's scornful glares.

Peter and Charlotte left and Edward smirked at me "Hayz, wanna go to Port Angeles?" he asked and I looked at him suspiciously before tracking Bella.

"Stalker!" I shouted and Edward held his hands up as if to say "I'm innocent." "Alright fine" I said and hopped off the couch where I had been sitting listening to my Eminem CD in order to drown out Emmett and his Dwarf song.

Edward told Esme where we would be going and pulled me along to his car before backing out of the garage and driving like the maniac he was.

"Are you just using me just so you can stalk Bella without anyone teasing you?" I asked.

"That and I just feel like hanging out with you" Edward said and I didn't feel the vibration from my lie detector.

It was too light for us to go into Port Angeles and even though the windows were tinted Edward didn't want to take the risk. We parked in an abandoned house's driveway and sat in silence for several minutes before I started talking.

"So what has Bella been up to?"

"Reading, sleeping, cooking dinner, and…" but he didn't finish talking instead he got an angry expression on his face and growled.

"What happened?" I asked tracking her…nothing was wrong.

"Mike asked her out" he practically spat.

"Are you fucking serious?" I asked holding back a laugh.

"Yes and it's not funny!" Edward said.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said no but I'm still mad" Edward said.

"Why? Because if she'd have said 'yes' then she would be off limits to you and you wouldn't find the need to do all the stuff you're doing now?" I said.

"You know me better than I know myself sometimes" Edward smirked and ruffled my hair.

"So I'm presuming I'm right then?" I asked.

"No shit Sherlock" Edward smirked.

I took out my LG V phone from my pocket and texted Edward as a joke. Edward's HTC Tornado rang and he looked at it thinking it was Bella probably or something but looked at me and shook his head playfully before putting his phone back in his back pocket.

We sat in silence for a while and I could tell Edward was deep in the process of listening to people's thoughts.

He rolled his eyes a few times and chuckled when I assumed he saw what Bella was doing. I looked at him and asked in my head _"What?" _ He shook his head and turned to look at me.

"Jessica's thoughts but partially Bella's actions…apparently Tyler Crowley thinks that he's going to take Bella to prom."

I bit my lip to keep from holding back laughing. Suddenly Edward's eyes were wide "shit" he muttered before hitting the gas pedal and backing out of the driveway. Edward once again went into his maniac driving.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She went off by herself" He said worriedly and I rolled my eyes.

"Stalker much?"

Edward looked at me as if to say "really?"

"What?" I asked pretending to be innocent.

"You know what" Edward said as he slowed his driving since he was driving into the traffic part of the city. We drove to a bookstore and of course Edward didn't let me have any idea what was going on. Sometimes the whole mind reading thing was annoying.

Edward turned into the parking lot and parked in a spot nearest to a dark patch of shade. "Come on" he urged me.

"Are you fucking crazy…we're not supposed to go out in the sunlight hours! What if a passing car throws the reflection at us at the wrong time…what if…" but Edward cut me off.

"I don't know how else to look for her! We'll be fine just stay by me OK?"

"OK" I said.

Edward took my hand and walked quickly into the store. I could smell the faintest smell of her scent in the air but it disappeared once we got into the store.

"Welcome! How may I help-"but Edward had already gone towards the door pulling me along with him.

When we got outside her scent lingered in the air…but only slightly. We followed it until the shade wore off. I could tell that Edward was bothered by not being able to walk into the sunlight and follow her scent more.

"Come on Hazel" he said and we walked back to the car.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked.

"Can you track her?" Edward asked.

"Sure" I said and concentrated on Bella. I guess that it was a good thing that now I could track people and get visions of what they were doing.

Bella was walking in the shadows…her expression had fear on it she was near the alleyway in a deserted part of town…near a warehouse it seemed. I tracked the exact area…a man was following her.

Edward had gotten the image in my head and had now gotten a glimpse at the man's thoughts.

"NO!" he shouted and started snarling.

"Eddie calm down…we'll get to her before he can touch her." I said and Edward just sighed.

"She's not his first victim" Edward said "he knows how to do this stuff."

The car was shaking at the sound of Edward's growling. I continued to show the image in my head of where Bella was.

"She's near the warehouse…storage facility number 8!" I almost shouted over the honking car horns that were coming from the angry drivers due to Edward's reckless driving.

"_Stay away from me"_ Bella started saying.

"_Don't be like that, sugar" _the creep said back to her.

Bella flinched at the sound of another laugh coming from the way. Bella cringed again and the man put a smile on his face. I recognized him from somewhere…I couldn't put my finger on it.

"They're drunk" Edward said and I guessed he had heard their thoughts.

The immediate thought of what happened to Rosalie crept through my mind…what if the same thing happened to Bella. I quickly pushed the thought out of my head…I couldn't let Edward have to deal with my thoughts now.

"Hey Lonnie!" I saw another man call but could hear it in my tracking vision.

Bella stood and braced herself I knew she would do that. We were a block away.

"Let's see how the bastard likes it when he's the prey. Let's see what he thinks of Edward's way of hunting." Edward said referring to himself in the third person.

"Don't even think about it" I said.

"He's a fucking perv!" Edward shouted.

"Don't let him change who you are!" I shouted and he slammed on the brakes. We were about to pull in.

"Go in the backseat…don't get out of the car…you stay right here do you understand." Edward said I nodded, understanding that Bella was going to be getting in the car.

Lonnie sauntered forward towards Bella and Edward spun the car so the headlights flashed onto the scene. Everyone froze in place…even Bella.

The passenger door was closest to Bella and Edward got out. Even before he said something she was running towards the car.

"Get in" Edward snarled.

"_Eddie…"_ I warned him in my head.

Bella jumped into the car and shut the door behind her.

Edward hesitated for a second. No human could see it because it was so fast.

"Put your seatbelt on" Edward said coming back into the car.

"Are you OK?" Bella asked Edward and I thought it was better if she didn't realize my presence.

"No" Edward said.

I could tell he was still pondering getting out and attacking Lonnie. I flashed the image in my head that he was already scared and that seemed to relax him but only the slightest bit.

"Distract me, please" Edward said and Bella turned around before slightly jumping when she saw me just sitting there. I waved sheepishly.

"What's wrong?" she mouthed.

"Just distract him" I mouthed back.

"Um…I'm going to run over Tyler Crowley before school" she said and I almost started laughing.

"Why?" Edward barked.

"_CALM DOWN!" _ I shouted at him in my head.

"He's telling everyone he's taking me to prom. Either he's insane or he's trying to make up for almost killing me last…well you remember it. And he thinks PROM is the only way to make up for it. I don't need enemies and maybe Lauren would back off if he left me alone" Bella said.

"I heard about that" Edward said his voice calming.

"You did?" she asked "well if he's paralyzed from the neck down he can't go to prom either" she snapped.

Edward opened his eyes.

"Better?" Bella asked.

"Not really" Edward lied but Bella couldn't tell. I felt the vibration and that was how I knew.

"What's wrong" Bella whispered.

"Sometimes I have a problem with my temper" Edward said "but it wouldn't be helpful for me to turn around and hunt those…at least that's what that thing would say" he gestured to me and I slugged him.

"Oh" Bella said.

"Jess and Angela are probably worried by now. I was supposed to meet them for dinner." Bella said but Edward was already in front of the restaurant where her friends were. "How did you know where-"Bella began but she quickly stopped herself.

Edward opened the door to the car after seeing her get out.

"What are you doing?" she asked startled.

"I'm taking you out to dinner" Edward said and motioned for me to follow him.

"I think I should leave you two alone" I smirked and Edward looked at me suspiciously.

"Stay" he said in a voice too low for Bella to hear.

I pretended to check my watch before answering him and turned to him and Bella "Holy Shit I just forgot I was supposed to meet her at the library. Well I'm going to call a cab. You two have fun. See you tomorrow Bella" I turned away giving Edward no chance but to walk into the restaurant with Bella. I smirked to myself…they didn't call me Hayzster for no reason.

I raced home…of course Alice would have all sorts of questions and I would answer them. Of course I would tell her not to harass our poor brother but I couldn't help it.

I raced to the woods and stared at the house. I could see Alice waiting in the front window like a stalker or something I rolled my eyes before running towards the steps and walking through the front door.


	9. Drifting

**Chapter 8**

**Drifting**

I walked through the front door pretty much like nothing happened. The house was silent and I caught Alice's scent lingering around the front door when she decided to appear out of nowhere.

"Did you think you could scare me?" I said pretending to be scared.

"No" Alice said and I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Edward?" Esme asked coming out of the living room.

"He's with Bella" I said quickly so Emmett wouldn't hear it since he would tease Edward afterwards.

"Oh my gosh seriously!" Alice squealed with excitement.

"Yeah" I said.

"What are they doing…track them!" Alice said.

I rolled my eyes and concentrated on Edward before seeing what they were doing…the waitress was flirting with him (not a surprise there). But he was…TELLING BELLA! No not really accidentally. She…she figured it out.

"She knows" I muttered.

"WHAT!" Esme shouted.

"It's true" I said and looked at them sheepishly.

Alice just stood there and she was having a vision I could tell by the expression on her face. I ran to the garage with my inhuman speed and got a pen and a piece of paper so Alice could draw her vision.

It was a girl…it looked like Bella. Alice was using the colored pencils now…her hair and eyes were being filled in. Her skin looked paler and her eyes were…CRIMSON! The type that a newborn vampire was. I stared at Alice then at her drawing.

"She…she's going to be one of us" I said and Alice nodded.

"I guess that's a good thing then…you know since Edward can be with her forever?" I said and Alice just looked blank.

"Alice?" I asked and I suddenly knew why she was worried.

Bella was a human…now she knew…there was a law forbidding this. If the law was broken it meant...**DEATH**! But they wouldn't kill Edward would they? He didn't tell her she figured it out.

I tracked Edward and he was coming home so I went out on the porch to wait for him Alice whispered to me. "He's pondering about how to punish those men…he's going to ask for Carlisle…track him and tell him where he is." I just nodded.

I went to sit outside and took my IPod Mini with me. I put on some rock music and tried not to think about the events of tonight until they were brought up.

Just as one of my favorite songs "Wake Up" by Three Days Grace was starting Edward pulled in. Not that I minded I would rather hang out with my brother anyway.

Edward got out of the car and smirked when he saw me.

"Hey Hayz" he said sitting next to me on the steps.

"How was it?" I asked nudging him.

"Good" Edward said picking me up and putting me in his lap.

"She figured it out" I muttered.

Edward closed his eyes "yeah, but we all knew that this was coming."

"What are you going to do now?" I asked.

Edward sighed for a second and said "I don't know but right now I'm worried about those men who tried to hurt Bella."

I raised my eyebrows "yes well I would be too." I said seriously and with that Edward got up and swung me over his shoulder so I was upside down.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted.

"Nah I'm good" Edward said and I kicked him then he pretended to cry "Hazel, that's bullying and that's not nice."

"Oh like your one to talk Eddie!" I said and he just ruffled my hair before putting me down.

"Come on let's go talk to Carlisle." Edward said taking my hand.

"_Are you going to tell the others that she knows?_ I asked him in my head and he nodded.

"_Esme and Alice already know"_ I thought again and Edward muttered "I know."

He pulled me closer to him and sighed as I could tell he was in one of those inner conflicts with himself.

"I don't think I've wanted to kill anyone so much other than the time that Mrs. Baudelaire was bullying you when you were in third grade." Edward said and I shuddered at the thought.

"Maybe he's descended from her" I said and Edward chuckled before rolling his eyes and ruffling my hair again.

When we got to Carlisle's office he was waiting his eyes were on the door rather than the book on his desk.

"I heard you say you wanted to talk to me" he said smirking.

"I need help." Edward said and I looked at him since he never really said those words…not around me at least.

"Anything" Carlisle said.

"Did you hear about what almost happened to Bella tonight?" Edward asked.

Carlisle furrowed his eyebrows and said "no…what she wasn't hurt was she?"

"Hayz…please explain" Edward said.

"Bella was almost…put in one of those situations that we often hear about on Dateline NBC with women. Luckily superboy over here was in the area so she wasn't" I said.

Edward smirked but shook his head at the "superboy" joke. "I've got a dilemma now. I want to kill him so much. But I know that would be wrong; because it wouldn't be justice. All anger. Still it isn't right to leave a serial rapist and killer out on the streets in Port Angeles! I don't know the humans there, but I can't let someone else take Bella's place as his victim. Someone must feel that way about one of the future victims the way I do about Bella. Might suffer what I would've suffered if she'd been harmed. It's not-"but Edward stopped, he must've been reading Carlisle's thoughts.

"I'm not looking for compliments Carlisle" Edward said.

"_What?" _I thought in my head since it was total gibberish to me.

"Of course not but I can't help my thoughts. I'll take care of it no one will be harmed in Bella's place."

"Let's go" Edward said seeing his plan I guessed "come on Hayz, we need you to show us where he is."

We walked out the door and Carlisle grabbed his black bag on the way. Edward's car was still parked outside so we took that one.

"Can I drive?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Well I would say no but what the hell" Edward said tossing me the keys.

"Score!" I said.

"Don't crash the car Hazel" Carlisle joked.

"Don't worry this is only my second time driving" I said and Carlisle and Edward laughed.

The trip was short as I kept the image of Lonnie focused in my brain. He was still out roaming the streets and he kept muttering "I'm coming for you" of course he didn't know he was being watched but I couldn't help but thinking it was like he was saying it to me. I flinched each time he would say it and Edward just growled at Lonnie.

I drove straight to where he was and Edward started hyperventilating it looked like. "Hazel, this is a bit disturbing to watch. I don't want you to have to see it…take your brother home and go with him OK" Carlisle told me gently and I nodded.

"Come on Eddie" I said taking his hand. Edward put me on his back and ran since he was faster than me.

"I'm going to Bella's OK…you stay here" Edward said motioning for me to stay and I just sighed…of course he needed to go stalk Bella but whatever.

I walked up the stairs to my room and tracked Carlisle. He was taking care of Lonnie I was happy that another monster was getting put off of the streets. I had had a monster of a teacher that tried to murder her husband once.

However, my anger was somewhat building up much like it did when I let things run through my mind. I mean yes, I was happy for my brother that he finally found someone but I almost felt as if we were drifting apart somewhat.

It seemed like once Bella was brought up Edward would drop everything important to him just for her. It amazed me that he loved her so much but I was almost angered by it. Maybe I was jealous that he had finally found someone while I was doomed forever alone.

Chances were I would have to wait another nine hundred years to meet someone. That is if I am alive after nine hundred years. Maybe the world will end in 2012 just like that superstition. Great! So that means we have seven years left. I would be alone for the rest of them anyway.

But maybe I wasn't and maybe the waiting was just going to make me stronger…tougher just like the experiences I had had in my life so far. I put on my Three Days Grace CD in my room and went on my laptop I was researching for vampires. Something I often did for amusement.

After getting through all the ridiculous pages I found a website called vampires A-Z. I clicked the link and saw two quotes on the homepage.

_Throughout the shadowy world of ghosts and demons there is no figure so terrible, no figure so dreaded and abhorred, yet dight with such fearful fascination, as the vampire, who is himself neither ghost nor demon, but yet who partakes the dark natures and and possesses the mysterious and terrible qualities of both. _

_-Rev. Montague Summers_

_If there is in this world a well-attested account, it is that of vampires. Nothing is lacking: official reports, affidavits of well-known people, of surgeons, of priests, of magistrates; the judicial proof is most complete. And with all that, who is there who believes in vampires? _

_- Rousseau_

I was horrified yet amazed so I continued reading. I clicked on the link that said "Covens" and instantly saw something that caught my attention.

_Olympic Coven_

_- resides near the Olympic Mountain range (hence the name). _

_- one of the youngest vampires ever created resides in this coven._

_- One of the largest covens (eight members). _

_- leader is Stregoni Benefici (see vampire index)_

I looked at it still horrified at the slightest bit and realized Bella must've used this when she said "I cruised around on the internet."

Edward didn't get home until this morning and he just came in to silently turn on the TV and flip through news channels. I guess to see what they were going to say about the whole "Lonnie incident."

"Alonzo Calderas Wallace, a suspected serial rapist and murderer wanted in the states of Texas and Oklahoma was apprehended last night in Portland, Oregon thanks to an anonymous tip. Wallace was found unconscious in an alley early this morning just a few yards from a police station. Officials are unable to tell us at the time whether he will be extradited to Houston or Oklahoma city to stand trial." The news lady said.

Edward ran into the next room and asked Alice if she wanted to drive but Alice insisted that Rosalie wanted to drive.

Edward was rushing out the door when he said to me "see you at school Hayz." I just waved a little since he was already gone.

The car ride was far from quiet as everyone voiced their opinions on the whole "Bella thing." Mostly Rosalie and Jasper were against it since Jasper didn't want to accidently slip up and hurt her and Edward and Rosalie…well Rosalie was just jealous that Edward was choosing Bella (a human). She was jealous of Bella's humanity period.

We pulled into the parking lot and saw Edward wasn't there yet. I trudged to my first period class like a ghost. I was still depressed about the whole situation. I felt kind of well…ditched a little I guess.

Before this whole experience it was kind of like Edward and I were the 'mateless ones.' We had grown up together…were turned into vampires together and told each other everything and now it was like Bella was the only thing that mattered to him now.

I remembered sometimes I used to get annoyed by the fact that he was so overprotective but now that he was all about Bella now I guess I could use this to be reckless…right…nah, probably not because I would end up taking some kind of fall for it since that's how it always ends up for me.

I had AP algebra first period and endured Cassie Cook and her annoying stalking questions about Jasper. Of course she didn't ask me she just took my work and copied it.

During gym everyone was bullying a girl named Lisa Terrance (lead by Jenna Bright and her clique).

"Alright guys leave her alone." I had said.

"Oh it figures one freak standing up for another…how cute" Jenna mocked.

"Haha you're so funny Jenna" I said sarcastically.

"You think you're so cool just because you're a Cullen…ooh" Jenna mocked again.

"Why would I think that just because of my last name" I said.

"Well duh! I mean your sisters are both smoking!" a boy named Ty yelled.

"And your brothers are super-hot" Candi Corm (from my Health class) said.

Jenna elbowed her and said "yeah and you're just forever alone…isn't that right everyone."

"Yes Jenna" everyone repeated (except Lisa).

_That_ did it. I stood angrily trying to control myself but Jenna leaped at me so I had no choice but to defend myself. Since I was a vampire I kicked that bitches ass but then Coach Clapp came in and said "Hazel Cullen! I'm very shocked at you!"

"I know Coach Clapp she was bullying Lisa over here and I stood up to her and she just attacked me" Jenna pretended to sniff.

"JUST SAVE IT JENNA!" Lisa shouted.

"Go to the office Miss Cullen I'm sure Principal Greene would like to discuss how we tolerate bullying at our school." Coach Clapp said.

"But…" I protested.

"GO!" Coach Clapp ordered me.

"Stupid conformists" I muttered in a voice too low for humans to hear.

When I walked to Principal Greene's office I just so happened to pass Alice on the way "don't worry you won't be in trouble…since you're a Cullen he'll let you off the hook" she smirked.

"Thanks for the assurance" I said and she shook her head (obviously in a good mood).

I walked into the main office and saw Ms. Cope already sitting there.

"Hello…what is your name and what can I do for you?" she asked.

"First & last name?" I asked stalling.

"Yes" Ms. Cope said impatiently.

"Hazel Cullen, I was sent here by Coach Clapp to see Principal Greene." I said.

"Edward's sister?" Ms. Cope asked.

"Yes" I said (figuring she would ask that).

"I've never seen you before are you new?" she asked.

"No" I said.

"Oh well now that I think about it you two do look a bit alike anyhow Coach Clapp called the office and Principal Greene is available to see you go in" Ms. Cope said and I rolled my eyes. Every time I spoke to a female who knew my brother(s) it always ended up being about them. It was the same way with males except that was for my sisters.

I knocked on the door and Principal Greene said "come in" in his stern voice. I opened the door and he put his glasses on so he could see better. I could see the paint slightly coming off the walls. A sight that no pair of human eyes could detect.

"Yes, Miss Cullen it came to my attention that you were bullying a student?" Principal Greene said.

"No sir…I swear I was not. I would never bully anyone." I said.

"I know that Miss Cullen but what makes me confused is that the accusation came from a student who is known for her exceptional caring skills so why would she lie?"

"It beats me" I said even though I wanted to say that Jenna was a dumb and ignorant bitch but I kept my mouth shut.

Principal Greene let me off of the hook and I was dismissed to go to lunch.

I walked swiftly and tried to get there before the lunch bell rang (of course I did) even without using my vampire speed. I waited at the table for my siblings and saw the way some kids filed in.

The cafeteria was crowded today but after a few people walked in I saw Edward I saw the way he looked like…happy it was different since he was always so sullen. I also noticed the way he barely glanced over at the table we had been sitting at together for the past year (since I had been in middle school while they were in high school for the first two years.)

I saw the way he sat down at the same table he had sat at yesterday with Bella. My stomach felt like it had just been punched. He didn't even glance over to say hi to me or anything.

"_You're not sitting with us today are you?" _ I asked in my head and Edward turned around before shaking his head no.

"_Is this going to become a normal routine?"_ I asked in my head again and saw Edward's expression look sad a bit and I felt bad but he just shrugged and turned back around.

I tried listing reasons in my head why I was a terrible sister and why Edward was supposedly ignoring me but I stopped. Honestly, I was just tired of it. I was tired of trying to think of reasons why I wasn't good enough for anything I was tired of trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I just came to the conclusion that I was incurable and everything was wrong with me…done.

I wasn't paying attention to anything anymore. Alice and Rosalie walked into the lunch room and put their stuff down before getting up to go to the lunch line and I silently followed them trying to look like I was completely fine.

I saw how Jenna was sitting just inches away from Edward's table (she was sitting at the table next to it).

I purposely walked passed her "why aren't you still in Principal Greene's office you dumb dwarf? Did you tell them 'oh no I'm innocent because I'm a Cullen and I'm so fucking perfect oh, oh, oh" she mocked me.

I heard Edward growl in a voice too low for anyone to hear I glanced at him quickly and saw how he just turned and continued talking to Bella.

"Looks like your brother's moved on…you should too." Jenna whispered and I just ran away to the table. I sat in the corner and began stabbing my pizza with a knife.

"Fucking conformists…I don't give a shit about any of you anymore" I said to myself and Alice and Rosalie looked at me like I was insane.

Of course at that moment it had to be when Emmett came over "do you need to go to counseling again for your anger management?" he asked.

"Shut up" I said and Emmett looked at Jasper who knew how I was feeling.

"I'm not going to calm you down because I think you have a right to be angry but if I let you will you promise you'll control yourself." Jasper whispered and I nodded.

I looked down at the floor and wished I could cry. I felt as if I was drowning and I couldn't get back up. I was being kicked down with my face down in the dirt. When was my time going to come? I was nothing…nothing and now it was clearly shown.

I tried not to listen to the things Bella was saying to my brother and I heard her saying "Well except for the bad things like all the near death experiences and being so clumsy that I'm almost disabled…" but I wasn't listening instead I looked at my siblings.

"Did you hear what she just said?" I asked them and they nodded.

"I know I might be taking this too literally but is she making fun of disabled people I'm sorry but this is where I draw my line…she says that she's disabled damn it! She'd like to know what it was like for real disabled people!" I almost shouted.

"Calm down Hazel" Jasper said.

"What if I don't want to calm down!" I shouted and the whole cafeteria went dead silent.

Next thing I know I'm doing something I never would've thought I'd have done in a million years. I shout "HI MY NAME is DWARF AND MY LAST NAME IS NOTHING! SO NOW YOU CAN ALL SIT BACK AND BE CONFORMISTS BECAUSE HONESTLY I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANYTHING ANYMORE!" and with that I run out of the cafeteria (while being laughed at by Jenna and her clique.)

"What a loser" they said and this time I don't hear it mentally only physically. It seems that I no longer matter in the world anyway.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD! **


	10. Jigsaw Puzzle

**Chapter 9**

**Jigsaw Puzzle**

I ran…I didn't know how long or how far it was but I ran I was done with everything in my stupid life.

I hated everything…I was angry and I didn't know why I mean I did but I could scarcely control myself. I went insane like I was a tornado destroying anything in its path.

A bear even came out and attacked me and I didn't fight back I just played dead and let it attack me. I was a loser…just like Jenna had said and I was doomed alone.

I could feel the stinging still in my brain and I still couldn't believe what I had done in the cafeteria it was like I was possessed or what not.

I wished I was dead. I pretended I was back in 1918 in the hospital bed. Mama had just died and Edward was bitten. My eyes are closing and I see everything go black. I pretend that I'm Kenny from _South Park: Bigger Longer Uncut_. I am denied to heaven and sent to the flaming torture of hell.

I run to the cliffs that are just on the border of the Wolf Territory but instead of going into there the cliffs go into the Pacific Ocean. I stare out and…jump.

I don't try to swim I just lie face down in the water…I don't need to breath so I'm fine. I shut my eyes at pay attention to the sound of the water and let the current bash my head back onto the cliff repeatedly.

There is an emptiness inside of me I can't quite put my finger on it. I wish I just had something to just come over and show that they actually gave a shit about me. I let the water guide me to wherever I'm going and I turn around after a few hours or so.

I let the water guide me back to the cliffs and I climb back up…I a soaked and in my clothes but I really don't care.

The sky was dark so I knew that it was twilight. How in the world was I going to face Carlisle and Esme when I got home…I supposed Alice had mentioned something about my outburst during lunch.

I didn't want to go to school tomorrow…I didn't want to have to deal with stupid smug Jenna Bright and her annoying conformist ways.

I think that this was more about the way kids were in my grade then the whole "Edward thing."

I walked in (still dripping wet). I knew my eyes were revealing that I had just hunted but I was mad (which meant that they were a mix of gold and black).

The door made a _click_ sound as it closed behind me and I saw my siblings in the TV room.

They stared at me in horror and disbelief. Alice was the first one to go over to me.

"HAZEL! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" she shouted at me.

"The Pacific Ocean" I muttered.

"Do you know how worried we've all been?" Alice asked.

"No" I muttered again.

"After lunch we couldn't really leave school but as soon as school let out Rose, Jazz, Emmett, and I went looking for you…your scent disappeared at the cliffs so we kind of freaked out." Alice said.

"What about Edward?" I asked and Alice's face fell.

"He got home and texted me to ask where we all were and we said we were looking for you so he asked if we found you and we said no. He got really mad…like really mad. He even went to Jenna Bright's house and flipped out on her. He tried calling you but kept getting the voice that said 'sorry the number you dialed is not in service' probably because you went in the water with your phone in your pocket and I have no idea what he's doing now."

As if she spoke sooner the door opened again…it slammed shut. I heard his footsteps coming and stood I think my expression showed how I was feeling.

"Hazel Lucy Masen Cullen! What the fuck were you thinking?" Edward pretty much shouted at me.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said sarcastically.

"Do you know I've been losing my mind for the past six hours!" he shouted.

"Sure" I said.

"Oh Hazel" Edward said shutting his eyes as if he was troubled.

Alice nodded at him and he looked at me and said "come on" he took my hand and guided me to his room.

"I'm sorry I've been…abandoning you lately" he said looking at the floor.

"No it's my fault…I'm happy for you but I guess I don't know maybe it's just the whole idea of the fact that she's human and all and well you know the Volturi and…"

Edward shushes me and says "it's OK."

"If they find out we're all screwed" I said and Edward sighs.

"Hazel…" he said.

"I know I'm sorry you've got enough to worry about" and Edward smirks.

"As it may seem sometimes like I'm abandoning you for Bella I'm always here for you…I'm never going anywhere. I may have a new priority in my life now but you are one of my first ones…I made you a promise on June 24, 1906 and I don't intend to break that promise no matter what anyone says."

I half smile and he picks me up and takes me in his lap. I close my eyes and think _this is all going to work out._

_This is all going to work out._

_This is all going to work out. _

"Do I get to be properly introduced to Bella anytime soon?" I asked.

Edward chuckles "possibly."

"Let me guess you don't want her meeting us just yet because you're worried they'll get mad?" I said and Edward just rolls his eyes and nods.

I knew that once I did meet Bella I would understand things better…I didn't know why but I just knew it. Edward left that night to go to Bella's house to watch her sleep and I stayed back at the house.

I went to my room and took out one of my old jigsaw puzzles that was a scene from _South Park_ as I began to look for the pieces that made up Cartman's face I began to think how the puzzle kind of represented my life right now.

The puzzle wasn't complete which meant there was still some figuring out to do but some of it was put together which meant that some stuff right now I understood and was in place but other parts weren't…yet.

After I finished the puzzle I went downstairs to watch an intense game of chess played by Jasper and Emmett. After that I turned on the TV and looked on TiVo to see if there was any new South Park episodes.

The new episode was the one where Cartman tries to exterminate the hippies and the mayor signs a permit to have a jam festival that gets out of control. It was pretty funny and I added it to the list of my Top 10 episodes.

Edward gets back at around 5:30 in the morning and asks me if I want to go hunting after lunch. I said yes because I knew that he would be spending the day with Bella tomorrow.

"Do you want to ride to school with me and Bella today?" Edward asked.

"Oh so now I finally get to meet her officially?!" I asked.

"I guess you could say that" Edward said and I smirked.

I got ready for school and Edward and I went to pick Bella up.

Bella seemed to rush out the door and I looked at my brother who just smirked at me.

"What did you do to that poor girl?" I asked.

"I'm introducing her to you right now so she might be pretty traumatized by your weirdness."

"I'm weird and I'm proud of it" I said and suddenly I remembered that I would have to go back to school after my little…episode in the cafeteria yesterday.

Bella opened the door and Edward asked "how did you sleep?" I whacked him but too fast for human eyes to follow.

"Fine, how was your night?" Bella asked.

"Pleasant" Edward said smirking and I just shook my head _"and you said I was weird_" I thought in my head and he just looked at me from the rearview mirror.

I started tapping the window so Edward wouldn't forget the reason why I was here. Luckily Bella turned around before he could do anything.

"Why didn't you tell me you were bringing your little sister?" Bella asked.

Edward shrugged "she hypnotized me."

"Is that her power?" Bella asked.

"No…Edward was just lying…as usual. Just putting it out there Bella" I looked around dramatically "he lies a lot" I muttered.

"OK that's enough from the peanut gallery" Edward said putting his hand on my face.

I bit him

"Nice Hazel…who knew you were so vicious yet so appearing to be innocent" Edward said.

"I'm Hazel" I said sticking my hand out.

"Bella, nice to meet you Hazel, how old are you?" she asked.

"Guess" I said.

"Fourteen?" she said.

"Guess again" I said.

"Fifteen?" Bella asked.

"Younger" I said.

"Did you skip a grade or something?"

"No but we had to lie about my age so I could be in high school. Besides we've been living here for two years so it would be weird if we never aged…do you know what I am saying?" I said repeating the line Butters said in an episode.

"Thirteen?" Bella guessed.

"Guess again" I said.

"Twelve? You're twelve years old and you're taking ninth grade classes!" Bella said.

"Well let's just say that I've been taking ninth grade classes for a while" I said.

"She just doesn't want to admit that when she asks most people to guess her age they tell her she looks like a nine year old" Edward said smirking and I whacked him. "Thanks for the feedback…Hazel"

"You're welcome" I said.

"Edward you are so mean to your sister" Bella said.

"No he's only being like this now" I said and Edward rolled his eyes as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh shit I should've let you drive today" Edward said.

"Watch your language!" Bella said gesturing to me.

"It's OK Bella he says that in front of me all the time. You should see Emmett though he's a lot worse" I said.

"I can only imagine. Wait why?" Bella asked.

"Because the thing and I are going hunting after lunch. If I'm going to be alone with you tomorrow I better make sure I'm at my highest control" Edward said.

"It's not that far of a walk" Bella said.

"I'm not letting you walk. I'll bring your truck over before I leave."

"Can I drive it?" I asked.

"You drive?" Bella asked.

"Sure but I've only done it twice" I admitted.

"That's why you will not be driving" Edward said.

"I don't have my key with me" Bella said.

"Your key will be in the ignition and sitting here when you get out from school." Edward said pulling into a spot. "Unless you're afraid someone will steal it."

"No I'm not afraid someone will steal it this is not New York City" Bella said.

The bell rang and I could hear it from the building. Since I wasn't a male or a charmer I opened the door and said "see you later Edward and bye Bella it was nice meeting you!" Before I hurried off to my first period class.

First period wasn't so bad other than the fact that I had to once again endure Cassie's questions about Jasper.

"It's a shame" she was saying "because I really could be great for him. Besides Alice is like his sister so it's weird."

"We were all adopted" I said.

"Yeah but you all live together it's weird…like really weird" Cassie said.

"Duly noted" I said awkwardly.

Second period…dun, dun, dun…GYM with Jenna Bright and her gang of socialites.

"So are you cured now loser? Or do you need to go back to the asylum?" Jenna taunted.

"Well what exactly was it that I needed to be cured of?" I asked.

"YOUR INSANITY! NOW I KNOW YOU NEED TO GO BACK!" Jenna shouted.

"Amen sister" Desiree Johnson said.

Jenna turned around smirking, well more of a fake smile and I didn't appreciate it…not at all

"Why are you being like this?" I asked.

"Like what little dwarfy what am I being like?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know…a" I swallowed before I went on but I had had enough of Jenna pushing me around besides this was just another piece of the puzzle right.

"A…bitch. What did I ever do to you?" I asked and Jenna's smile faded to an angry expression.

"What did you just call me?" she asked getting up in my face.

"You heard me" I said and bit my tongue but closed my lips so no one saw but I was secretly amused with myself.

"Listen you think you're sooooooooo cool but…"

"Last time I checked you were the one who went around ordering people around and telling them what was cool and what was not. Well news flash Jenna, we're sick and tired of your bullying."

"Someone's been watching too much 'bully stopper'" Jenna mocked.

"Just leave us alone Jenna and stop picking on everyone" I said.

"Fine…big baby" Jenna said turning away and snapped her fingers so the rest of her clique followed.

The rest of the day after that went by smoothly and at lunch time I went to go sit with my siblings (well minus Edward but that was OK since he was spending time with Bella anyway).

"OK is it just me or are you guys really pissed off that he's like fucking ditching us!" Rosalie said and she glared at the table where Edward and Bella were sitting. Bella's eyes were wide with fear it looked like and Rosalie hissed real low and Edward turned around and hissed back.

"What are we snakes?" I muttered and Emmett tried to hold back a laugh.

"OH my gosh we should be _happy _for Edward right…_happy" _Alice said.

"Guess what?" I said.

"What?" Emmett groaned.

"I got to meet Bella this morning" I said turning to look at Alice.

"OH I see how it is you're allowed to and I'm not…I'm going to _kill_ Edward" Alice said.

"Be _happy _Alice remember…_happy_" Emmett said in a girly voice and snapped his fingers while I laughed but looked away.

"Nice…real nice I feel so loved" Alice said sarcastically.

"Hey…do you want to go to Taco Bell?" I asked.

I suddenly realized that Bell and Bella sounded similar teehee but that wasn't why I said it.

"I can't go to Taco Bell I'm on an all carb diet" Alice recited.

"GOSH HAZEL YOU'RE SO STUPID!" Emmett said and we all cracked up since that was one of our favorite lines from _Mean Girls_.

Edward looked at me and motioned with his fingers for me to come over.

"Edward wants me…I got to go" I said.

"Tell him I'm mad" Alice said.

"OK" I said.

"Good" Emmett muttered at the same time and Alice whacked him.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" Edward said.

"Hey Hazel" Bella said.

"Hey Bella" I said.

"Are you guys going hunting now?" Bella asked.

"Yeah I guess" I said and Edward stepped on my foot.

"Should I say 'have fun' or is that too weird" Bella asked.

"'Have fun' is perfect" Edward said smirking.

"OK well have fun then" Bella said and I smiled at her.

Edward stroked Bella's cheek and then turned to me "you ready?" he asked.

"Hell yeah" I said and he smirked.

…

"Can you talk to Rose for me?" Edward asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Bella thinks that you guys hate her" Edward said.

"Why does she think that?" I asked.

"Because I told her that they weren't as…supportive as you and Alice."

"Well that was so smart of you" I said sarcastically and Edward ruffled my hair.

"I'm being serious."

"I know."

"Do you like Bella…tell me honestly?"

"Yes! Of course I like her she seems pretty cool and not like the average conformist bitch" I said.

"Glad you approve. She absolutely adores you. You want to know what she said to me when you got out of the car she said 'your sister is seriously the cutest thing I have ever seen in my entire life.' She said that she's always wanted another sibling and asked if she could borrow you for a day." Edward chuckled.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said maybe and then I told her about the promise" Edward said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah" Edward said and I rolled my eyes.

"We should be getting back" I said finally.

"Shit what time is it?"

"Eight fifty" I replied.

"I'm supposed to pick her up at nine!" Edward said we raced home and got back at eight fifty three.

"Bye Hayz…love you" he said kissing my hair.

"Right back at ya" I called back and Edward smirked.

"I'll tell Bella you said 'hey'"

"Do that" I said and I watched as Edward sped off in his Volvo and went off to Bella's house. I prayed that the day would go good for both of them.

Now I was off to complete my mission…talk to Rosalie. I didn't think it would be easy though…not at all.

**PLEASE REVIEW! (In order to update I would appreciate at least 2-4 reviews) **

**Thanks for reading :D**


	11. Confessions

**Chapter 10 **

**Confessions **

I couldn't help but wonder what exactly Edward was doing with Bella right now although I couldn't help but being worried that he was going to expose us.

I was confused though. All my life Edward never really cared about what others thought of him or anyone else so why did he care about what Rosalie thought about Bella? It wasn't like the two ever interacted or anything.

I trudged upstairs and saw Rosalie in her room posting some new things on a blog she had recently created. Alice was in her room drawing some new fashion designs. Emmett and Jasper were outside practicing fighting. Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme was doing some work in the office.

I knocked on the door since I knew how we hated it when the boys especially just came into our room.

"Come in" she said without looking up.

"Hey" I said.

"Oh, hey Hazel…what's up?" she said turning to face me.

"Nothing much can I just talk to you for a second?"

"Let me guess…did Edward send you to talk to me?"

"No" I lied although technically not because I wanted to figure this out just as much as he did.

"Well what do you want to talk to me about then?"

I bit my lip and tried to think of a good way to put it without making it too obvious that I was sort of sent by Edward.

"So you know Bella…right? I can't help but see that you don't seem to like her…did she do something?"

"As much as I don't want to talk about it I'll give you some stuff here. You know how I want to be human still…right? Well I guess I'm just jealous I mean she's still human she has everything. Remember how when I was first created Edward showed _zero_ interest in me. It's kind of frustrating I mean he didn't even care that I was there. He just thought I was an ignorant bitch. Now Bella is like sort of just coming in and stealing him away from all of us. I think she's making a mistake for falling for a vampire. She could live a life and have children and BE HAPPY but she's just being stupid…I hate to sound that way but it's complicated for me. I don't like being so hostile to her but I don't exactly know how to talk to her especially because Edward is probably making it like I'm a bad guy or something like that. I don't hate her I don't like her but I don't hate her. Is it possible that I'm jealous I know it's a feeling for everyone why does he have to make it like I'm out to get her just…UGH?"

I looked at my sister and said "I see your view but is it possible that she becomes one of us what if that happens?"

"Then I will be even angrier…that would mean she would chose it!"

"Maybe it's just that I'm too young to get it or I don't really know what it's like to be a human at the age you were but isn't it possible that there are some goods to being a vampire just as good to being human. Like for instance you've gotten to see the different fashion trends over the years?"

Rosalie slightly laughed and said "I guess but maybe it's just me that's the cause of my misery I mean not completely but I'm just really confused it's like being a little kid being thrown into a swimming pool for the first time and not knowing what to do."

"So how come you don't just think that in front of Edward?" I asked.

"Because I don't want him thinking that I'm going to become bffs with Bella. I think it's more of the image I need to maintain."

"Have you spoken to Emmett at all?" I asked.

"He would just tease me probably. Watch how he ends up loving Bella and then I'm deserted?"

"I think you're just being paranoid."

"This is going to sound very older sister like of me but sometimes there are things that you won't get because you're twelve…you'll get it one day. I'm not going to expose you to the miserable world that we live in today."

"You are starting to sound like Edward" I muttered.

"With the misery? I know it's painful" Rosalie said.

"Alright well I'm going to leave you alone now...later" I said hopping off of the counter in her room and she rolled her eyes before turning back to me.

"Hazel?"

"Yeah" I said turning around.

"Thanks."

"For doing what?" I asked and then I didn't wait to hear an answer it was part of a new thing for me. I liked waiting for people to say something and then disappeared. It was pretty weird but I liked the mysterious of it. Usually I only did it on my siblings and they would just roll their eyes.

Mostly I just hung out in my own bedroom today. I was bored and since Edward and the rest of my siblings weren't really around I didn't have anyone.

Sometimes I felt like I was treated like a little kid by a lot of people. Maybe it was because everyone around me was older. I couldn't remember the last time I had a conversation I had with someone who was my actual real age (twelve).

When my siblings were "in ninth and tenth grades (eleventh for Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie)" we maintained the cover story that I was at a boarding school in England since I had "gotten kicked out" of elementary school in Alaska.

Emmett had a lot of fun with that story and at the beginning of the school year started calling me "rebel" eventually though he didn't like addressing me as something superior and went back to calling me dwarf (after Jenna Bright started calling me that).

I realized I had spent several hours thinking and I tracked Edward who was still with Bella. He had exposed himself in the sunlight to her earlier and now they were just lying down in the grass.

I tracked my brothers who were hunting since Emmett was trying to teach Jasper some of the best ways to catch prey and not lose control completely.

I suddenly thought of an idea…I race outside and find a piece of wood and use my teeth to carve it into a spear. Then I use my new spear to carve a target into a tree and start throwing it onto the target.

It's pretty fun up until Emmett comes back and says "What are you doing dwarf?"

"Pretending this is your face" I said without looking at him and throw the spear at the tree again (it hits the center target).

Jasper laughs and Emmett glares at him.

"Well you're still a stupid dwarf."

"Thanks for the information." I said.

"Ooh so now you're Mr. Tough guy huh?" Emmett asked.

"Did I say that…no so quit making up rumors in your head just so you can feel more superior about yourself."

"Yeah you go Hazel" Jasper said.

"Nice…real nice I thought we were friends and now dwarf is becoming the dictator...I have officially lost faith in society."

I turn to Jasper "what the fuck is wrong with him?"

"I have no idea" he replies.

I couldn't believe Edward wasn't back yet. I checked my watch and saw it was ten fifty three at night. He was probably spending the night at Bella's I missed him though. I really did even though I was now used to not seeing Edward as much I couldn't help but feeling like there was something missing.

I was happy for him though now that he found Bella but then again I felt bad for him because she was human and he was probably struggling. I found it strange sometimes how well I knew my brother and vice versa.

I went inside and found Emmett watching South Park which was showing reruns. One of the best episodes was on it was the one where Cartman thinks that he can fly and ends up getting hurt and everyone thinks he has psychic powers and they use him to "catch" the 'left hand killer' and then a copycat killer comes. Kyle knows who the killer really is since Cartman didn't really get the first one. No one believes Kyle. It was really funny at one of the scenes was where the detectives were at the killer's house and they ask him his name and he says "Gd" in a very serious voice then they think his name was Mr. Gd.

Rosalie and Alice of course had to come to scold Emmett and tell him that my "innocent brain" was being exposed to crap like this.

Emmett responded by "What's the difference Hazel was already a guilty devil anyway."

I just smirked and my sisters rolled their eyes.

After watching South Park I went upstairs to listen to music from the fifties (don't ask why). I felt like looking at the evolution of music. Sometimes I can be very strange.

It was several hours that went by and Edward still wasn't home yet. He probably was still with Bella and I was beginning to feel…uneasy again. What if before he was just using me so I would feel compelled to talk to Rosalie for him?

I heard a loud noise that sounded like something hitting the floor. It came from Edward's bedroom.

Immediately I got up and ran there. His door was closed and I knocked on the door.

"One second" he called.

I waited about five seconds and the door opened.

"Hey Hayz" Edward said.

"Hey…what have you been doing all day" I asked.

"No tracking?" Edward asked.

"Nah" I said and he ruffled my hair.

"It was interesting. I definitely tested my own self-control."

I raised my eyebrows and said "how's Bella?"

Edward smirked and said "she's good…sleeping right now probably. She asked me if I would stay the whole night but I had to come home and change. I'm not really missing that much right now."

"Stalker" I pretended to cough and Edward elbowed me.

"What?" I asked pretending to be innocent.

"You know what" he said.

"Hey want to hear something funny?" I asked.

"Yeah I know usually it's the other way around I'm the one pretending to be innocent and you're the one who always says 'you know what.'"

"You're a genius!" I said sarcastically.

"Never think the answers to questions around me" Edward said in a serious tone.

"I'll remember that next time" I said and Edward kissed my hair before saying goodbye and jumping out the window again.

I went on my laptop again and checked my e-mail. I saw an e-mail that was from

WHHHQ

I probably shouldn't have but I clicked on it anyway I was lead to a website where there was a guestbook and it said

"Hazel is so annoying"

"Hazel is a dumb dwarf"

"Hazel is a LOSER!"

"I hate her!"

Staring at that screen was probably the worst thing in my life. Jenna probably thought I was a moron and wouldn't figure out she was behind it. Although I wasn't positive so I used the posts to trace the IP addresses and linked it to the location of the computer.

I printed out the pages though and saved them to my computer. Every single page of that website and I read every single thing that was on it. There was the video of me standing up to Jenna in gym and later her mocking me (to the camera).

In my opinion she was a sorry being who probably had no life and thought that by making others miserable she was feeling better about herself.

I didn't care about her or what she thought because she was a bitch anyway so why should I care.

I went outside and tucked the pages in my drawer. I went to each and every one of their houses that had the IP addresses linked to it.

I looked through some of the pages first and saw that Cassie Cook had something to add.

"Hazel probably has the best fucking life ever! We could do a little but make it a little miserable for her right?" to which Jenna replied.

"Agreed but stop trying to be so cool Cassie you're a loser."

Cassie replied with "I know."

The people who else's IP addresses were from the comments on the website were none other than Desiree Johnson, Taylor Bermudez, Candi Corm, and Shelby Leaf, even Scott Fried and Julianne Locke had something to add.

Even though karma was a bitch to me most of the time I knew they were going to get theirs one day…they had to I mean people like them shouldn't be allowed to just do stuff like this and have nice lives.

After that I spent several hours reading a new book I had gotten and cruised around on the internet trying to find out more about my family from the past. I didn't really know my extended family since most of them were in England. I learned that mama was born in Lancaster and Papa was born in an undisclosed area. I tried to find out more but not much was available.

I got a text message from Edward that read

_Bringing Bella over l8er to introduce her to everyone_

"_Well this should be interesting"_ I thought and went to go find Alice.

She was in her room with a huge smile on her face.

"Did you see it?" I asked.

"Yes! I'm so excited you have no idea."

"OK well just don't freak her out. She probably knows you're a precog but you never know" I said.

Alice glared at me.

"What tell me that's not what you would say…right?" I said looking at her "right."

"Alright fine" Alice grimaced and I smirked.

"Am I supposed to go get ready now?" I said mockingly.

"Oh get out!" Alice said sounding very much like an older sister that was annoyed by her little sister's very presence.

I walked out of my sister's room (after being pushed out) with the same smirk on my face. I was actually looking forward to this.

Although something hit me…something that I remembered that was going to be very different.

I knew we probably would all be good but what if Bella didn't like us? What if any one of us couldn't control our thirst? What if something went wrong? I had to get those thoughts out of my head. I had to because there were no what ifs with vampires. You couldn't take risks like that.

And I knew if Edward trusted us enough to be around Bella then everything was probably going to go OK.

Except for maybe one thing…Rosalie.


	12. Games

**Chapter 11**

**Games**

Fortunately Rosalie had already heard the news. Emmett wanted to meet Bella but knew that he had to stay with Rosalie so they went out hunting instead.

Carlisle and Esme also knew and so did Jasper. Pretty soon Esme was trying to make the house as "human and comfortable" as possible.

Carlisle told her none of it was necessary but Esme insisted. Esme told us to get ready. Although Alice was already so I'm pretty sure she was just gesturing to Jasper and I.

I went upstairs to my closet and picked out a pair of jeans, and a plain medium blue t-shirt.

I tousled my side bangs to get them in order since they were a little messy. I hated it when they got in my eyes so I moved them over. They used to cover one of my eyes all the time but I got annoyed by it so I moved it over.

Alice of course had to get all annoying about how I should wear my hair down but I said "no" and Jasper just stood there trying not to laugh. I could tell he was somewhat uncomfortable by the whole "Bella thing."

"They're going to be here in about five minutes" I said.

"Alright you three can do what you want Carlisle and I will be here and you can come down when you're ready" Esme said.

"Got it" Alice said before any of us could speak.

I went to the den and decided to watch South Park also I wanted to see what would happen.

As they all introduced themselves I heard Edward ask "So where are Alice, Jasper and the little rascal" I rolled my eyes at the term he used to refer to me.

"Hello" I said getting off of the couch and going to the foyer room.

"Nice to see you again Hazel" Bella said laughing.

"Nice to see you too" I said and Edward just shook his head.

"Sometimes I wonder where you got your…strange ways from." He said.

"_Probably from you"_ I thought in my head and smirked.

"Hey Edward!" Alice said coming down the stairs.

Alice stopped suddenly in front of Bella and Carlisle and Esme shot her a warning glance while I looked at her like "don't scare the poor girl."

"Hi Bella!" She said and turned forward to kiss Bella's cheek. I almost whacked my head since she absolutely wasn't thinking about how Bella felt but that was totally Alice.

"You do smell nice, I never noticed before" she said and Bella turned a slight shade of red.

Maybe it was because I tended not to pay attention but now that Alice brought it up Bella did smell really good. I then switched my mind back to South Park since I never liked to think of how people's blood smelled. Especially if they were standing right in front of me.

"Hello Bella" Jasper said.

"Hello Jasper" Bella smiled "it's so nice to meet all of you. You have a very beautiful home" she added.

"Thank you, we're so glad you came" she said.

Bella eyed the piano that was in the center of the room.

"Do you play?" Esme asked.

"Not at all but it's so beautiful. Is it yours?" Bella asked.

"No, Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"

"No, but I guess I should have known." Bella said.

"Has he been showing off again?" I asked giving Edward a look.

Bella shrugged.

"Edward, how many times to I have to explain showing off is rude?" Esme said sounding very motherly.

"I don't know" Edward said.

"He's been very modest actually" Bella said.

"Well, play for her" Esme said.

"You just said showing off was rude" Edward objected.

"There are exceptions to every rule" she said.

"I'd like to hear you play" Bella said.

"It's settled then" Esme said and then she gestured to me and I nudged Edward towards the piano.

I went back to watching my South Park it was another rerun where Kyle's cousin Kyle comes to visit and Cartman keeps making anti-Semitic jokes. I felt bad for Kyle because his cousin was taking over everything.

"Hazel!" I heard Alice calling me.

I turned and she motioned for me to follow her to her room.

"OK so I probably should've told you this earlier but remember James…right?" she asked quivering as she said the name

"The vampire that was hunting you when you were human right?" I asked.

She nodded "well him and his coven are going to be coming soon…can you…can you track them?" she asked.

"Yeah. He's a tracker too right?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said "but he can't get visions of what the people are doing like you can. He's more of a sensory tracker" Alice explained.

I nodded and said "I need to see some sort of photo of him. I don't know what he looks like."

Alice pulled a piece of paper out of her drawer from one of her visions and handed it to me. The picture was clear so I could easily see it. I concentrated on the image and shut my eyes.

"They're several hours away…in Canada. Hunting…pondering what to do." I said.

"About us right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I think they're debating about paying us a visit or not" I said.

"James knows you're a more powerful tracker then he is…he wants to know how you do it" Alice said.

"I don't even know that. Maybe I have a different type of tracking ability than him."

Alice nodded seemingly to think I was sounding logical. "A storm is coming…we're going to play baseball later" she said trying to go off topic.

"Sweet" I said.

"Hopefully Edward will bring Bella" Alice said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea I mean what if that's when they show up?"

"He will want to keep her in his sight anyway" Alice explained and I nodded since she was right. I was only all too familiar about how overprotective Edward could get.

"Should I warn Bella?"

"He probably already did." Alice said.

"Alright well…do you want to watch South Park with me?" I asked.

"Why not" Alice said and followed me back to the den.

After a while I heard the piano stop playing in the room next door and I heard Edward and Bella walking out.

By this time Alice went to go hang out with Jasper and I was watching the episode of South Park where a towel named Towelie (that likes to get high) is being chased by the government and the boys' video game system is taken from them unless they turn in Towelie.

I was right in the middle of it when Edward came with Bella who asked "what is she watching?"

"Why don't you ask her" Edward said.

"What are you watching Hazel?" Bella asked.

"South Park" I replied.

"You like that show?" Bella asked.

"Yeah and so does he" I said pointing to Edward.

"Seriously?" Bella asked.

"Yes" I said and to Edward "don't try to deny it."

"She's twelve and she's watching South Park!" Bella said.

"Emmett showed it to her…not me" Edward said.

"That part is true" I said.

"Is it any good?" Bella asked.

"Best show ever" I said and she laughed.

"Maybe but I don't think I'll ever watch it anytime soon."

"Come on love I'll show you the rest of the house" Edward said and he saluted me with two fingers while I did the same back.

I decided that on my list was I had to show Bella at least one episode of South Park and I would do it when I knew Edward would help me with it.

After watching South Park I went to go see what Jasper and Alice were up too. Carlisle had just left for another shift at the hospital and Esme was working on another architecture sketch.

Alice and Jasper were talking quietly and I knocked on the door.

"Come in Hazel" Alice said immediately.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked pretending to be dumbfounded.

"I have my ways" Alice said.

"Sure you do" I said and Jasper just laughed.

"Let's go see if Esme wants to go play baseball later" Alice said "I just got a text from Rosalie who said she and Emmett were definitely up for it."

We went to ask Esme and she said she was up for it as well. We stayed and chatted for a while.

We then set off to go see if Edward was up for playing tonight.

"Can we come in?" I asked when we got to his door and knocked.

Alice didn't wait for an answer she just walked in and took Jasper's hand pretty much dragging him along while I just walked in behind her.

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch and we wanted to see if you would share" Alice said.

"Smooth Alice" I said in a voice too low and too fast for Bella to hear.

Alice pretended not to hear me and Edward smirked.

"Actually I don't have any more to share…sorry."

Jasper rolled his eyes "actually we were wondering if you wanted to play baseball with us later. Emmett, Rosalie and Esme are all up for it."

"Of course you should bring Bella!" Alice said enthusiastically.

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked.

"Sure" Bella replied "will I need an umbrella?"

Without meaning to we all laughed and Bella stared back impatiently (more at Edward).

"Let's go see if Carlisle will come" Alice said.

"You already know the answer" I muttered.

Jasper smirked and said "does he?"

Alice whacked both of us and said "stop being smart with me."

After that whole episode I went to my room and went to do some research on other vampires that were maybe around my age. I didn't find anything so I settled for just playing computer games which I did when I was only REALLY bored.

"Hey did you know that my favorite day is June Ninth nineteen sixty nine?" Emmett said storming into my room.

"You could knock first" I said.

"The day is 6/9/69" Emmett said.

"You're so mature" I said sarcastically.

"Stop acting like a misery" Emmett said.

"Sorry but it's kind of hard not to when your older brother walks into your room without knocking and starts talking about sixty nine because he's so mature." I said Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Later dwarf."

"Goodbye." I said shoving him out of the door.

"You handled that very well" I heard a voice behind me and saw Edward sitting on my windowsill.

"Why is everyone just appearing out of nowhere today?" I asked.

"Nice to see you too" Edward said.

"You just saw me" I said.

"Yeah and…" Edward said obnoxiously.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Home with her dad" Edward replied.

"Aren't you going to meet him?" I asked.

"After they eat" Edward said.

"You ready for baseball?" I asked.

"Yeah and when we play I'm going to kick your sorry ass" Edward said picking me up holding me upside down.

"Put me down please!" I shouted.

"Never" Edward said.

"You're going to have to eventually" I said.

"Nope" Edward said.

"OK then I guess I'll have to tell Bella" I said.

"Bella will never fall for your lies" Edward said.

"You're the liar" I said.

"Oh I am huh?" Edward asked.

"Yes sir" I said and Edward dropped me so I landed on the floor headfirst.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yes" I said laughing.

Edward kissed my hair and said "see you later."

"OK...bye" I said and he smirked before jumping back out the window.

As I waited for Alice to tell me we were leaving I went to get my notebook and write some songs. I figured I would play them on my guitar later.

After doing that for several minutes I took out my guitar and some old sheet music and started playing some of the older music I had written. It was a slow paced song that sounded like it belonged on piano but I didn't really care.

After a little while it seemed Alice came to get me.

"Are we running?" I asked.

"Does Kenny always die?" Emmett asked.

"Not always" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I swear if I hear one more reference to Sport Prank I will kill someone" Rosalie said glaring at Emmett.

"What? Oh and it's called South Park" he said and Rosalie scowled but came back after being calmed by Jasper.

"Let's go" Carlisle said softly and with that we all ran towards the clearing.

I saw as the blur of the trees went by. I could smell the sweet pinecones as I ran by. We eventually stopped at the spot and I went to go help Carlisle set up the bases.

I put on my baseball cap backwards. It had a C on the back for Cullen.

"Hazel! You look like a boy please put your cap on the right way!" Rosalie shouted.

"Nah" I said back and my brothers laughed.

"You don't look like a boy Hazel" Esme said trying to reassure me.

"Thanks" I said and she smiled at me.

I found two twigs and started rubbing them together for the sake of it.

I heard a strange sound and then laughing. It was Edward and Bella. We all got up as soon as we saw them.

"Was that you we heard Edward?" Esme asked.

"It sounded like a bear choking" Emmett said and I shook my head while Rosalie glared at him.

Bella smiled "that was him."

"Bella was being unintentionally funny" Edward explained.

Alice came skidding over to us and said "It's time" and with that a crack of thunder was heard.

"Eerie isn't it" Emmett said.

"Let's go!" Alice said grabbing Emmett and I and raced towards the field.

"Hey Hazel!" Edward called.

"What?" I asked.

"This is like the episode of South Park where they play baseball!" Edward said.

"I'm the best around…nothing's gonna ever keep me down" Emmett said singing in a high pitched voice like how it was in that episode.

"Thank you for that" I said turning to him.

"Aha we must lose!" Edward said.

"Or not" Alice said getting impatient.

"Sorry" Edward said.

"The game" Rosalie said impatiently.

Edward turned to Bella "are you ready for some ball?" he asked.

"Go Team!" Bella said and I couldn't help smirking.

Edward tousled Bella's hair and went off to join us…of course since he was the fastest he got over here in a quicker amount of time.

We formed the teams. It was Edward, Carlisle, Alice and I. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.

I was playing catcher since I was the smallest one and it was the only position I wasn't so bad at.

Emmett was swinging the bat around and it looked like he was going to hit someone.

"Batter up!" Esme called and Emmett walked up to the imaginary hand. Alice flicked the ball and it came into my waiting glove.

"Strike" I muttered and Emmett turned around to glare at me before slugging me in the stomach with the bat.

"OW" I said.

"Emmett! Be nice to your sister!" Esme said firmly.

"She started it!"

"Oh stop being such a bad example" Rosalie said and I smirked smugly at him as he shook his head.

I hurled the ball back at Alice and the next time she threw it Emmett hit it and it was going far out.

I saw Edward dart for it.

"_Get it Eddie!" _I thought to him.

Edward came back and had the ball in his hand.

The game went by pretty quickly and when it was our teams turn Edward let me go first.

"Line Drive" he whispered in my ear.

"HEY STOP CHEATING!" Emmett shouted and Edward rolled his eyes.

Rosalie pitched the ball to me and I had my eye on it. Good thing I was small since I could slide the easiest.

I made it to third base before Emmett got the ball back in play.

"Cheating dwarf" he shouted.

"Oh Emmett stop being such a sore loser!" Edward shouted back and Emmett scowled.

Edward hit a double so I got a run and then Carlisle batted a home run.

After a few more runs. Alice's eyes flashed up at me "track James" she mouthed and I did.

I was instantly horrified. This was so not good for Bella.

Edward's head snapped up as he heard my thoughts and saw what I had seen and he ran over to Bella.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

"They changed paths" Alice said.

"They're coming" I said.

"How far away?" everyone asked and Alice looked at me.

"Five minutes tops. They're running they want to play" I said.

"How many?" Emmett asked.

Alice looked at me again.

"Three" I said.

"Three! Let them come." Emmett said.

"Emmett" I said through gritted teeth.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"No…not carrying" Edward said.

"Let's continue the game" Carlisle said quietly.

We continued playing but Edward switched out so he could be with Bella.

I couldn't not track them so every few seconds I would do updates in my head.

Instantly I saw them coming through the clearing. I was sure no one else could see…yet.

"_THEY'RE COMING!"_ I thought to my brother and I knew he heard me.

He turned to look at everyone else and by that time we could all hear them closing in.


	13. Predator Chooses his Prey Part 1

**Chapter 12**

**Predator Choses his Prey Part 1**

They all emerged from the different sections of the forest edge. I knew what James looked like and knew he was the leader.

Only Alice, Edward, and I knew this fact because Alice knew from beforehand and told me when I tracked him and Edward read Alice's mind.

One of them was olive skinned and had glossy black hair he emerged first and walked with confidence I knew that they were trying to trick us into thinking he was the leader so I side glanced at Edward and knew he read my thoughts.

They walked cat like and next thing I knew they were standing right in front of us. There was a definite tension hanging over. Like a cloud kind of.

I looked at Bella not being able to imagine how scared she probably was. Their eyes weren't like ours and they looked more like the stereotypical vampire with dark burgundy irises unlike our gold ones.

"We thought we heard a game" the one with the black hair said in a slight French accent. "I'm Laurent and these are Victoria and James" he said gesturing to James and the woman called Victoria who had wild orange hair and looked very much like a lioness…an angry lioness.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family, Emmett and Jasper. Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Hazel, Edward and Bella" he said pointing us out in groups so we weren't individual I think he did that for Bella's sake.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked and I think I felt myself instantly freeze up. However I tried to look casual.

"Actually we were just finishing up but we'd be interested another time. How long are you planning to stay in the area?" Carlisle asked.

"We're headed north but we were curious to see who else was in the neighborhood we don't run into others very often." Laurent said.

"No this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor like yourselves." Carlisle explained.

I felt a wave of calmness and casualty I knew it was Jasper because if he wasn't here the tension would be high and it would be like that awkward moment when there's a lot more to say but the tension is so high that no one says anything.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent asked and the presumption in his voice was pretty obvious.

Carlisle ignored it and said "The Olympic range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We maintain a permanent residence nearby. There's another settlement like ours up in Denali."

"Permanent, how do you manage that?" Laurent asked.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk about it there comfortably, it's a rather long story."

I saw James and Victoria exchange a not so friendly glance when Carlisle said the word "home" but Laurent controlled himself better. I tried to pay attention to how many seconds it was between dialogues in order to distract myself.

"That sounds very interesting and welcome but we've been hunting all the way from Ontario and haven't had the chance to clean up" Laurent said.

"Please don't take offense but we would appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous." Carlisle explained.

"Of course, we certainly won't intrude on your territory. We just ate outside Seattle anyway." Lauren said laughing in a way that could send a shiver up and down one's spine.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us. Emmett, Alice and Hazel why don't you go with Edward and Bella to take the jeep" Carlisle said.

However, just as Bella turned around her hair whipped in the breeze and I saw Edward and James both get up and aggressive with each other.

"What is this?" Laurent asked and Edward and James still were fixated on each other. James shifted slightly and Edward adjusted his position.

Edward growled and I saw Bella slightly shudder which didn't surprise me. Edward rarely growled like this.

"She's with us" Carlisle said firmly and I could tell Laurent had caught Bella's scent but not as powerful as James head I shifted to the woman who was standing there smugly.

"You brought a snack?" Laurent asked.

"I said she's with us" Carlisle said even more firmly and Edward growled again more like snarled but it was the same difference.

"_Calm down Eddie"_ I thought in my head and he relaxed ever so slightly. I looked at Bella who looked scared out of her mind. I wished she had telepathy so I could tell her it was OK but I couldn't exactly say it out loud.

"But she's human" Laurent said in pure astonishment.

"Yes" Emmett snarled his eyes on James Edward remained in his position.

"It seems we have a lot to learn about each other" Laurent said.

"Indeed" Carlisle said.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation" his eyes flickered to Carlisle then to Bella "And of course we won't harm the human girl or hunt in your range as I said."

"We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" Carlisle said.

"Let's go Bella" Edward said somewhat harshly but softly.

Emmett, Alice and I formed a barrier around Bella to secure her from James's view.

"May the best tracker win" James muttered to me ever so slightly and I could scarcely hear the words myself.

I think it was only me who heard it so I thought exactly what he said to Edward who in response flung Bella onto his back and took off while Emmett, Alice and I darted after him.

After getting to the jeep Edward flung Bella into the backseat and ordered Emmett and I to strap her in. Alice was in the front seat.

Bella looked at me with fear in her eyes and I mouthed "it's going to be OK."

"That little fucking bastard I swear on my father's grave if that little asshole does anything to her I will personally rip off each limb and hinge very slowly and burn them each while on his body before ripping him to shreds in little fucking pieces that little piece of shit…He's a motherfucking cock who has no fucking remorse or any shit…" Edward was saying too fast for Bella to understand mostly he was saying it in growls.

"If he swears on papa's grave it must be bad" I muttered to Emmett beside me and he looked at me.

Bella looked completely confused since we were all talking too fast and too low for her to understand.

It was dark outside and we all kept checking the sides of the windows which I think was scaring Bella. I could feel her shivering beside me and I rubbed her arm trying to comfort her. Her breathing slowed slightly and we got onto the main road.

I saw the look on Bella's face when she realized where we were headed…away from Forks.

"Where are we going?" she asked and we didn't even look at her. I almost did but it would be rude not answering her.

"Dammit Edward where are you taking me!" Bella shouted.

"We have to get you away from here…far away now" Edward said not looking back his eyes focused on the road in front of her.

"Turn around you have to take me home!" Bella shouted and started tearing at the seatbelt straps.

"Emmett" Edward growled.

Emmett gripped Bella's hands and Bella continued to protest "No Edward No you can't do this."

"Bella I have to now please be quiet" Edward said.

"I won't! Now you have to take me back Charlie will call the FBI! They'll be all over your family. Carlisle and Esme. They'll have to hide forever!" Bella shouted.

"Calm down Bella we've been there before" Edward said in a harsh voice.

"Edward, yelling isn't going to solve the problem" I said too fast for Bella to understand and Edward sighed.

"Not over me you don't! You're not ruining your family's life over me!" Bella shouted.

"Edward pull over" I said in a normal voice.

He flashed me a hard look then sped up.

"Edward let's just talk this through" Alice said speaking for the first time.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Edward's voice was so loud it was like when you put headphones on and turn on the sound realizing the volume is at its fullest. "HE'S A TRACKER!"

I saw Emmett stiffen next to Bella.

"Is he a sensory or clairvoyant like Hazel?" Alice asked her voice shaking.

"Sensory" I said.

"How do you know?" Emmett asked.

"Because if he was clairvoyant he would have a vision of what we're doing right now" I said with my eyes closed.

"He's tracking us!" Bella said horrified.

"Now do you see why we can't go back?" Edward asked.

"Wait if he's a sensory tracker then doesn't that mean he tracks by scent…" Emmett said his voice wandering.

"CHARLIE! You can't leave him there! You can't leave him!" Bella thrashed against the harness.

"She's right" Alice said softly.

"THERE ARE NO OPTIONS!" Edward yelled angrily and I guessed he was answering Alice's thoughts.

"I'm not leaving Charlie!" Bella yelled.

Edward ignored her and Emmett spoke "She's right."

"No" Edward said in a hard voice.

"He's no match for us Edward he won't be able to touch her." Alice said.

"He'll wait" Edward said.

"I can wait too" Emmett smirked.

"You don't understand once he commits to a hunt he's unshakable…we'll have to kill him!" Edward said.

"That's an option" Emmett said.

"The female…she's with him. Then if it escalades to a fight from there Laurent will join them" I said softly since I had tracked Victoria and my eyes were still closed.

"There are enough of us" Emmett said.

"That's another option" Alice said.

"THERE-IS-NO_OTHER-OPTION!" Edward said in a fierce voice.

Emmett, Alice and Bella stared at him in shock.

"_Eddie listen to me…think about what's best for Bella and Charlie are you going to just tear her away from her family like this…and what if we have to go into hiding for a long time…with Bella what will happen from then…just listen please. Put yourself in Bella's shoes. What would you do if it was me who went out and never returned home…pretend you were a human without your gift just LISTEN!" _I shouted at him in my head.

"Does anyone want to hear my idea?" Bella interjected.

"No" Edward said harshly.

"_EDDIE! What did I just tell you!"_ I shouted at him again.

"Listen, you take me back I tell my dad I want to go back to Phoenix, I pack my bags, wait till the tracker is watching. He'll follow us, leave Charlie alone and then you can take me to wherever you want to!" Bella said.

"Actually that's not a bad idea" Emmett said in a surprised tone.

"It might work and we can't leave her father unprotected…you know that" Alice said.

We all looked at Edward.

"I don't want him within a hundred miles of her" Edward said.

"Edward, he's not going to get through us." Emmett said.

"Besides, he doesn't want to hurt Charlie…he's actually waiting until after." I said.

"I demand you to take me home!" Bella said trying to sound like one of those protesters or something. "Please" she pleaded.

"You're leaving tonight…you're telling Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks, you pack your bags and then you come out. You have fifteen minutes…fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep" Edward said.

The Jeep started up again and Bella asked Emmett to let go of her hands.

The ride home was silent. I continued keeping my eyes shut and occasionally Emmett and Alice would ask if I saw anything. Bella was concerned I was going to see any disturbing images. But I said it was OK.

"When I walk her to the door she has fifteen minutes, Emmett you take the outside of the house Alice you get the truck. Hazel, I want you waiting in her truck. Have the key in the ignition but not turned on. When Bella and I come out Emmett and Alice, you go home and tell Carlisle. We'll meet you at the house.

"No way" Emmett said "I'm with you."

"Think it through Emmett you don't know how long I'll be gone" Edward said.

"Until we know how far this is going to go I'm with you" Emmett said.

"What are we going to do with the jeep?" Alice asked.

"You're driving it home" Edward said with a hard edge in his voice.

"No I'm not" Alice said stubbornly.

"Alice! Just take the fucking car home…please!" Edward said and then started saying more swears that weren't directed at anyone in particular.

"We can't all fit in my truck" Bella said softly. "I think you should let me go alone" she said again.

"Bella, please just do this my way, just this once," his teeth were clenched.

"Listen, Charlie's not an imbecile If you're not in town tomorrow he's going to get suspicious" Bella said.

"That's irrelevant. We'll make sure he's safe and that's all that matters."

"Then what about this tracker? He saw the way you acted tonight. He's going to think you're with me wherever you are" Bella said.

"She's right" I said softly.

"Yes she is" Alice agreed.

"I can't do that" Edward said in an icy voice.

"Emmett should stay too" I muttered.

"What?" Emmett said.

"He thinks you're going to stay with Edward" I said with my eyes closed again.

"Listen to the Hayzster" Alice said.

A plan was then worked out about how we would split up and how Jasper and Alice would go to Phoenix with Bella.

"Wait a second…shouldn't Hazel come with Jazz, Bella and I since she will know where James is at all times?" Alice asked.

"I'm already letting Bella out of my sight, letting Hazel and Bella out of my sight is too much" Edward said.

Before she got out of the car Edward said "Listen, if you let anything happen to yourself I'm holding you physically responsible."


	14. Predator has Chosen His Prey Part 2

**Chapter 13**

**Predator Has Chosen his Prey (Part 2)**

Edward pulled up slowly being careful to stay behind Bella's truck in the driveway. I tracked James and saw he wasn't there and I knew Edward had read my thoughts.

We were all alert the atmosphere was so tense that if we heard the slightest bit of a sound we would all turn to make sure nothing was there.

"He's not here. Let's go" Edward said and we all got out.

Emmett was helping Bella with the harness and said "Don't worry Bella; we'll take care of this." I could see the tears welling up in Bella's eyes and could only imagine her fear right now. On top of that she had to leave Charlie and break his heart as well.

"Hazel, get in the truck and put the keys in the ignition but don't turn it on or Charlie will know. Alice, Emmett" Edward said in a commanding voice and Alice and Emmett took off towards the house.

I sprinted to the truck and got inside and hid under the glove compartment. I could hear everything between Bella yelling about how she hated Forks to Charlie trying to convince her to stay to Edward hopping out the window and joining me in the truck.

"She's doing a pretty good job you know" I said.

"I know" Edward said.

"I'll call you tomorrow!" I heard Bella's voice coming out of the house and she turned to get into the truck.

As the house and Bella's father became out of sight Edward said "pull over."

"I can drive" Bella said as the tears continued to stream down her face and I felt terrible but I couldn't think anything of the sort because it would make Edward feel…OH SHIT!

I saw him…the tracker he was here he had heard the end of Bella's speech.

"_EDDIE!"_ I hissed in my head and he got the message.

Without another word Edward pulled Bella into his lap and suddenly he was driving. "You won't be able to find the house" he said in a convincing voice but I knew the real reason.

Alice was coming behind us and as Bella saw the lights her eyes went wide with horror.

"It's just Alice" Edward reassured her.

"The tracker?" Bella asked.

Edward looked at me _"tell her!"_ I thought.

"He heard the end of your performance" Edward said almost forcefully.

"Charlie?" Bella asked.

"The tracker is following us and is running behind now" I said fast enough for Bella to hear but fast enough so Edward couldn't stop me from what I was saying.

"Can we outrun him?" Bella asked.

"No" Edward said and sped up instantaneously.

Bella turned around and just at that moment Emmett jumped onto the roof as Bella screamed.

"It's Emmett!" Edward said.

"It's OK Bella, you're going to be safe" Edward said and then added "I didn't realize you were still so bored with small-town life. It seemed like you were adjusted fairly well – especially recently. Maybe I was just flattering myself that I wasn't making life more interesting for you."

"I wasn't being nice. That was the same thing my mom said when she left him. You could say I was hitting below the belt" Bella said.

"Don't worry he'll forgive you" Edward said.

"It's going to be OK Bella." I tried to assure her.

Bella looked at Edward "why did this happen…why me?"

"It's my fault I was a fool to expose you like that" there was rage in his voice and I rubbed his shoulder as his position relaxed slightly.

"That's not what I meant. I was there, big deal it didn't bother the other two. Why did this James decide to kill me? There are people all over the place why me?"

Edward hesitated for a split second and told her the truth "I got a good look at his mind tonight. I'm not sure if there's anything I could have done to avoid this once he saw you. It is partially your fault if you didn't smell so luscious he might not have bothered. But when I defended you…well that made it a lot worse. He's not use to being thwarted no matter how insignificant the object. He thinks of himself as a hunter and nothing else. Now he's got a challenge. He likes these kind of games because he knows we'll get angry it's his most exciting game ever."

"And that is the definition of a real asshole" I muttered.

Bella half smiled at me before asking "I thought I didn't smell the same to others as I do to you."

"You don't" Edward said gesturing to me.

"That doesn't mean you aren't a temptation. Although for me it's a bit easier since I have pretty good self-control but for them…who aren't used to being around people with your scent. It would've meant a fight right there if Edward hadn't intervened." I said.

Bella shuddered.

"I don't think we have an choice but to kill him now. Carlisle won't like it." Edward explained.

As we were getting closer Bella asked "How do you kill a vampire?"

"The only way to be sure is to tear him to shreds and then burn the pieces" Edward said harshly.

"And the other two will fight?" Bella asked.

"The woman will." I said.

"Laurent not so much. They don't have a very strong bond he's only with them for convenience. He was embarrassed by how James acted."

"But James and the women…they'll try to kill you?" Bella asked in a scared tone and I looked at her thankful for saying what I was afraid to say.

"Bella, don't you dare waste time thinking about me. Your only concern is keeping yourself safe and _please_ try not to be reckless."

"Is he still following?" Bella asked.

"Yes" I said.

"But he won't attack the house…not tonight" Edward said turning into the drive way. We all got out as Emmett picked Bella up and carried her like a football to the door.

We were in the den and Emmett put Bella down and we then saw Laurent.

"He's tracking us" Edward announced glaring at Laurent.

"I was afraid of that" Laurent said.

Alice went to Jasper's side and they went upstairs. Rosalie watched them and went to Emmett as she looked at Bella…furiously."

"What will he do?" Carlisle asked Laurent.

"I'm sorry. I was afraid when your boy there defended her. That it would set him off."

"Can you stop him?"

"Nothing stops James when he gets started."

"We'll stop him" Emmett promised.

"You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal that's why I joined his coven."

AHA! So I was right about them trying to confuse us in the clearing. I looked at Edward who nodded I think he had known too.

"Are you sure it's worth it?" Laurent asked looking at Bella.

Edward's enraged growl filled the room and Laurent cringed.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice."

Laurent deliberated for a moment. His eyes took in all of our faces.

"I'm intrigued by the life you're created here. I won't get in the middle of this. I bear none of you enmity, but I won't go up against James. I think I will head north…to that clan in Denali. But don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. I'm sorry for what happened."

"Go in peace" Carlisle said formally.

"How close?" Carlisle asked me.

I closed my eyes. "He's about three miles out past the river. He's circling around to meet up with the female." I explained.

"What's the plan?"

"We'll lead him off, and then Jasper and Alice will run her south." Edward explained.

"And then?"

"As soon as Bella is clear, we hunt him."

"I guess there's no other choice" Carlisle agreed.

"Go upstairs and trade clothes" Edward commanded Rosalie.

"Why? What is she to me?" Rosalie asked angrily.

"Rose…" Emmett said trying to comfort her.

"Esme?" Edward asked calmly.

"Of course" Esme muttered and with that she swung Bella into her arms and darted up the stairs.

"Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella. Alice, Jasper take the Mercedes you'll need the tint in the south." Edward commanded. "We're taking the jeep."

Bella stood and looked at Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, and I and knew exactly what we were doing.

"Alice? Will they taking the bait?" Carlisle asked.

"He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that." Her voice was certain.

"Let's go" Carlisle began to walk towards the kitchen.

Edward took Bella and seemed to be aware that we were all still there because he kissed her for a split second. He stared at her into her eyes.

Edward gestured for Emmett and I to follow him and we were off.

After several seconds Edward texted Esme to tell her that she and Rosalie should go. And then shortly after Alice to give her the green light.

"Hazel…is it working?" Carlisle asked and I tracked Victoria.

"Yes…she's following Rosalie and Esme." I confirmed.

Edward texted that to Alice.

"Haze, I want you to keep tracking him to you understand we'll run in his direction." Edward explained.

"Got it" I said.

As I closed my eyes I could feel him watching me. It was a strange sensation that I got since I could see what the people were doing as I tracked him. He knew this and was using this to his advantage.

He was north in the Rockies in Canada and that was where we were headed. My mind was racing with everything that was going to happen. I was hoping not everything would end like a total cliché but I was hoping that things wouldn't be as bad as they seemed it was going to be.

He was smart though carefully evading us.

"We have to make sure we keep a careful distance behind. Lead him the wrong way and then turn on him" Emmett said.

"Yeah but how are we supposed to do that while he's the one we're hunting." Carlisle asked.

"It's going both ways" I said.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"At one point he's chasing us and at one point we're chasing him." We have to keep him in front because if he's in back he could turn around or possibly go back to Phoenix." I explained.

"Shouldn't we keep him in the back?" If he's in the front he could escape and then we'd definitely lose him." Edward said.

"Sorry bro but I'm with Hazel on this one" Emmett said. "If he's in back it'll be even more difficult to get him. Rather as in font we're leading him on."

"Why don't we just try it both ways? Let it go as it has been going." Carlisle said.

"Alright" we all said.

I was unsure. Sometimes my brother's senses got the best of him and he was going into overdrive because he wanted Bella to be safe. These were definitely times where being the youngest annoyed me. If I was older I was sure they would listen to me more. But for now I was just the dwarf.

I had to focus…it was a matter of life and death. It would kill my brother if something happened to Bella. I wasn't going to let that happen.

Maybe it wasn't a total cliché what if he got a hold of her first? She was going to live…I didn't care about anything but that. I was totally focused on the fact of getting James before he did something to Bella.

We had been running for about a day. I tracked James and saw something…something I had been afraid of the whole time.

Edward saw it too. "He's on a plane."

"He's going to Phoenix" I said.

"Shit" Emmett said.

"We should've listened to you Haze…I'm sorry" Edward said.

"It's OK…Call Alice right now you have to tell her about the change." I said and Carlisle whipped out his phone.

I heard Alice answer the phone and they had a brief conversation before Edward asked to speak to Bella.

"Bella."

…

"Bella I told you not to worry about anything but yourself."

…

"We're outside of Vancouver, I'm sorry we lost him. He seems suspicious of us he's careful to stay just far away enough so I can't here what he's thinking. Hazel said she saw him getting on a plane."

…

"Yes…the female has been in town she went to the house while Charlie was at work. He's safe so don't be afraid."

They had a bit more of a conversation and as soon as Edward hung up he turned to us and very abruptly and with emphasis on every word he said.

"We're going to Phoenix."

We ran to Seattle and managed to get through on the next flight out. Something didn't seem right I could feel it. I could tell this wasn't going to end the way planned but I was ready to fight till the end.

Even if it meant I died.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD!**


	15. Finders Keepers

**Chapter 14 **

**Finders Keepers **

We only had three seats for the airplane since we wanted to sit in one row so I ended up having to sit on Edward's lap.

I kept tracking Bella, Alice, and Jasper to make sure they were staying together.

I saw about halfway through the flight how they were going into the airport and Alice kept asking Bella what she wanted to eat. Bella looked like she was hiding something but I didn't know what. I wished I could detect lies being spoken when I tracked people.

About ten minutes before we were about to land I saw something unsettling…James at a ballet studio with a camera recording of Bella's mom waiting to be played.

I tracked Bella and saw her going into the girls' bathroom and Jasper was waiting outside. I saw her run…fast. I saw her catch a shuttle to the Hyatt and then get into a cab.

I knew Edward was reading my mind so there was no way I could conceal what was going on.

"No! No! No! He's going to…SHIT! SHIT!" Edward started going into a rampage but too low for humans to hear.

"What happened? What did she see?" Emmett asked.

I looked at my brother who nodded for me to explain.

"Bella…got…away" I muttered.

"HOLY FUCK!" Emmett shouted.

"Control yourselves" Carlisle said firmly.

"Carlisle he's going to get her!" Edward said.

"No he's not Eddie we'll get to her in time." I said trying to reassure him even though I didn't believe it.

"Hazel…you always say this yourself stop lying" Edward said.

"We are! She's going to be OK! So help me I'll die if it means her living!" I said.

"Hazel! Stop talking that way if I have to lose you it's just as bad." Edward said.

"Then listen to me…We're going to get to Bella do you understand!" I asked.

Edward sheepishly nodded.

"You're always the one who says not to believe in the power of the clichés and now you're portraying the same solution" Emmett said.

"Now is not the time for jokes!" I snapped and Emmett held his hands up trying to prove his innocence.

"Flight 69 to Phoenix is now landing please fasten your seatbelts and remain seated." The pilot said.

"Haha she said 69!" Emmett said.

"EMMETT!" I said through gritted teeth and Edward growled at him.

"What?" Emmett said.

"Now it's time to be serious" Carlisle said softly.

The plane boarded and we raced off it was good we didn't have any luggage and boy was Edward pissed when he reached Alice and Jasper.

"How could you let her get away?" Edward snapped.

Alice looked as if she was going to cry if she could "Edward I'm so sorry I had no idea!"

"I wasn't allowed to go into the bathroom but when she didn't come out I went to get Alice and she wasn't there so we traced her scent which ended outside the airport.

"He's got a plan at a ballet studio." Alice said.

"In Bella's hometown?" I asked in a voice though that meant I already knew the answer.

"SHE'S THERE!" Edward shouted.

"SHIT!" Emmett said.

"Come on we'll run there since I'm faster I'll meet you guys there come on Hayz" Edward said and right after we all walked outside Edward put me on his back and we raced off to the ballet studio…time was running out.

"What's happening now?" Edward asked me.

I closed my eyes…I couldn't it was too painful I didn't want to say it out loud but I didn't think I even had a choice.

"HE'S BREAKING HER LEG…FILMING HER TRYING TO GET YOU MAD!" I shouted and with that he tried to pick up more speed but he was running at his fastest.

Edward didn't say anything but before I knew it we were there.

I could smell Bella's blood even before we went inside instinctively I jumped off my brother's back and ran inside with him.

Edward attacked James and pushed him away from Bella just as he was about to suck her dry. James was trying to get Bella again but Edward took her and tried to jump somewhat fly but James got his leg and threw him onto the floor.

James went over to Bella and bit her Edward jumped back down from where James had thrown him and I jumped on James' back and bit his head as he screamed out in pain and was now distracted from his wound.

"You little…" and with that Edward bit a piece of his neck out.

Now the floor was breaking. Edward and James were really getting at it but Bella was bitten and now the transformation was activated.

I ran over to her "Bella calm down it's going to be OK." I tried to get her to stay still but she was in too much pain. I tried to analyze where she had been hurt and how much venom was in her system.

Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett came just as Edward was about to finish James off and Alice came to help me with Bella.

"Son…enough" Carlisle said and Edward looked at him "Bella needs you."

Shortly after he said that Alice was beginning to have trouble with all the blood around and suddenly I realize how it didn't even bother me.

"Carlisle…her blood" Alice called.

"Your brothers will take care of him" Carlisle said to Edward.

Emmett and Jasper took James' arms and began getting floorboard to make a fire to kill him.

"Carlisle!" Alice called again and this time Edward came with him.

"She's lost some blood but the head wound isn't deep. Watch out for her leg it's broken" Carlisle said. "Some ribs too I think."

"Edward MY HAND IS ON FIRE!" Bella screamed.

"It's the venom" Edward said.

"It's going to happen I've seen it" Alice said.

"It doesn't have to be that way" Edward said.

"You could try to suck the venom out" Carlisle said.

"You know I won't be able to stop." Edward said.

"It's your decision either way I can't help you I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand." Carlisle said.

"Hazel! Get me something to brace her leg. Edward you have to do it now or it will be too late." Carlisle said.

I took my belt and gave it to Carlisle to tie it around Bella's leg. Edward leaned over Bella's hand and pressed his lips against it.

"Edward" Bella said after a while.

"He's right here Bella" I said.

"Edward stay" she said.

"I will" he said.

"Is it all out?" Carlisle asked.

"Her blood tastes clean." Edward said.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. "Is the fire gone?"

"Yes…thank you Edward."

"I love you" he said.

"I know" Bella said.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Where is your mother?" Carlisle asked.

"In Florida" Bella answered. "He tricked me…he watched our videos…Alice, he knew you Alice he knew where you came from." Bella said.

"It's time to move her" Carlisle said.

"No I want to sleep" Bella complained.

"You can sleep" Edward said.

…

Carlisle stayed with Edward in Phoenix while Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I went back to Forks and met Esme and Rosalie there.

Before we went back we had to come up with a story. Bella fell through a window and a flight of stairs quite humorous actually since that was so Bella but considering the circumstances it was no laughing matter.

Even though James was now taken care of and Laurent was now "nice" supposedly we still had Victoria to worry about and I had to constantly be tracking her. She wasn't in Forks…she was grieving over James and I didn't blame her.

At the same time I felt sorry for her because now she was all alone. I knew what it was like to be alone without a mate but I had always had my brothers and sisters. She had no one.

"Hey do you guys feel sorry for Victoria?" I asked my siblings.

"Somewhat" Alice said.

"Yeah I mean she's alone now" Jasper said.

"Yeah but she deserved it" Rosalie said.

"No one really deserves that stuff" I said.

"Yeah but in a way it was instigated I mean did she think she could beat the Cullen eight?" Emmett asked.

"I guess not" Jasper muttered.

"I can't wait for prom" Alice said.

"That's what you would be thinking about" Emmett said.

"Hey!" Alice protested.

"She's just saying the truth" I said.

"You're just jealous because you're an underclassman and you can't go so haha" Alice said.

"Like I would want to go" I said.

"I have taught you well" Emmett said and Rosalie glared at him.

Carlisle, Edward, and Bella came back to Forks about a week later after Bella was released from the hospital and the next two months she began her road to recovery. Edward was talking about how he was going to surprise her by taking her to prom.

Alice and Rosalie went shopping for dresses and dragged me along and my brothers went back to being their old perverted, violent selves.

Edward was different and I guess I still felt that we were drifting apart. I made a deal to myself that I would just let him be happy and unless we were fighting I would talk to him about it.

**Prom Day**

There was no school that day and my sisters were doing their makeup and hair all day while my brothers just sat around bored. Alice helped Bella get ready although she had no idea.

Before leaving I said to Edward "you know she's going to kill you right?" I asked.

"Yeah probably" he laughed.

"Good luck" I said.

"Coming from you that's a compliment" Edward said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you know…"

"Love you Hazel."

"Right back at ya."

With that my siblings all left the house and I was home with Carlisle and Esme upstairs.

I turned on the television to watch reruns of South Park and Carlisle and Esme came downstairs.

"They left?" Esme asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"How did Bella react?" Carlisle asked.

"I've no idea" I said.

"Alright…when was the last time you hunted?" Carlisle asked.

"Yesterday" I said.

"Alright you're good." Esme said.

"I'm just finally happy freshman year is over…again" I said and they laughed.

"And pretty soon you'll have to do it again." Carlisle said.

"Secretly going insane right now" I said and he laughed.

"Alright well we'll be upstairs" Esme said.

"OK" I said.

I heard them going back up the stairs and thought to myself just as I turned on the episode "Kenny Dies" which was the one where Kenny dies and is absent the entire next season.

Sometimes I realize how overthought things are but maybe it wasn't such a bad thing…of all "people" I guess you could say the best person to know about this was Bella.

I need to get working on my list on what I would like to do in my existence I think number one is going to be going to Antarctica…yeah or not.

**WELL THAT'S IT! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Coming Soon: Waxing Crescent (New Moon from Hazel's POV)! **


End file.
